la perdida de issei
by Brayan Rojas
Summary: issei y todos los del grupo de ocultismo pelearon contra un N.O.V.A (LES ESPLICARE QUE ES N.O.V.A MIENTRAS QUE LO VAYA AVANSANDO LA HISTORIA ) issei savia que no podian ganar y entonces desidio dar algo muy preciado para el y acambio Ddraig salvaria a sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 un día como cualquier otro

este fiction es una idea completamente original de mi retrocedida mente

Issei:que es esto rojo es sangre pero no estoy sangrando decía esto mientras voltiava a la derecha Akeno... Koneko... Xenovia… vio atonito, todas recostadas sangrando en el suelo luego voltio a mirar a su izquierda y para su sorpresa ayi se encontravan Ravel... Ophis... Irina... Asia... que se encontranvan en las mismas condisiones luego mira al frente y vio una gigantesca criatura del tipo humanoide a la cual estaban enfrentando kiba y Gasper

Kiba: Issei -kun necesito tu ayuda kiba gritaba desesperadamen

Mientras kiba gritaba esto issei sentía algo entre sus brazos con miedo de saber quién era, temboroso miro asi abajo

Issei: Ri…..RIAS... decía mientras veía que se desangrava sin poder aser nada

Rias: Issei… Te amo dijo esta casi agonisando

Issei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO un grito lleno de furia invadio el lugar mientras que una voz hablaba

¿: Una vez más has perdido hyudo issei la vos misteriosa hablo mientras la gigantesca criatura enviava un golpe asia el

derrenpente al cerrar los ojos el castaño despertó en su habitación

issei :que fue eso pensó mientras intentava levantarse

De repente el rostro del castaño se llenó de alegría al ver a todos las chicas de su grupo de ocultismo acostadas alrededor de el comenso por derecha viendo a asia y a akeno quienes usaban su brazo de almohada luego vio sus piernas y sonrio a un más cuando vio que koneko , ravel ,xenovia e irina estaban aferadas a sus piernas y fanaliso al ver a rias y a ophis que usaban su brazo izquierdo de almohada

Issei: qué alivio no les paso nada … esperen que hora es cambio de una exprecion de asustado a preocupado por la hora cuando voltio a ver 6:59 dijo este sudando por la angustia y rápidamente cerro los ojos y sono el despertador

Quemo era de esperarse la primera en despertar era rias

Rias: AAAAA… Buenos días dijo vos tesando

meintras tanto el castaño sigue fingiendo estar dormido

Después de Rias todos comensaron a despertar

Asia: buenos días

Ophis: buenos días

Akeno: ara ara que hermosa mañana

Irina: dios bendiga esta mañana

Xenovia: buenos días

Ravel: buenos días

Koneko: buenos días como amanesiste issei-senpai una vez que koneko acavo esta frase todas miraron rápidamente a el castaño como si intentaran ganar algo

Se sentía una haura asesina en la habitación mientras que el castaño fingia estar dormido de pronto rias dijo con un tono de desepcion

Rias: AAA… MI LINDO ISSEI SIGUE DORMIDO será mejor que lo dejemos dormir bueno chicas será mejor que comensemos el dia sin issei

TODAS: HAI BUCHOU

Cuando todas salieron el castaño se dio un respiro y abrió los ojos

Issei: estuvo cerca cas… no termino frase por que escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente cerro los ojos en ese instante escucho la vos de akeno

Akeno: ara ara mi querido Issei-kun te tengo solo para mi dijo esto con una vos seductora de repente se acostó ensima del castaño

Issei: que va aser pensó esto mientras sentía el calido cuerpo de Akeno rosando todo su cuerpo

De un momento a otro akeno le dio a issei beso en los labios que duro un minuto cuando termino akeno dijo con una ves de exitacion

Akeno: asi se le dan los buenos días a mi querido Issei-kun

Issei: por favor que dure mas lo pensó mientras que akeno se retiraba de la habitación

Unos segundos después de que se fue se volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse

Issei: si volvió pensó que era akeno de repente sintió ensima de el un cuerpo pequeño , suave y con cola ¡KONEKO! Se dio cuenta al instante en el que koneko toco su cuerpo

Koneko: mi Issei-senpai tu eres solo mio dijo esto mientras jugaba con su cola

De pronto se avalanzo sobre Issei y le dio un beso en los labios que duro otro minuto tan pronto acavo le dijo susurrando al oído con una vos seductora algún dia seras solo mio pero hasta entonces devere compartirte con buchou

Depues de esto koneko se retira sin hacer ruido de la habitacion

Issei: al fin un descanso dijo esto en vos baja

Pero después de unos minutos también llegaron a la habitación irina y xenovia

Irina: es mi turno tu le diste el beso de buenos días ayer

Xenovia: pero acuérdate que tu se lo diste 5 dias seguidos asique no digas nada

Irina: pe...Pe… pero...

Xenovia: sin peros no hay excusas y caya que vas a despertar al padre de mis hijos

Irina: más bien te refieres a mi futuro esposo

Xenovia: como digas pero yo se la verdad y con eso me conformo

Irina: uuummmm no es justo

Luego que discutieran como niñas por una muñeca xenovia le comenzo a dar besos por todo el rostro al castaño mientras que le sonreía a irina poniéndola cada ves mas celosa después de 5 minutos irina obliga a salir a xenovia de la habitación para seguir discutiendo afuera de la habitación

Issei: no me quejo pero esto ya se volvio rutinario mientras decía esto entraron asia y ravel a la habitación

Asia: listo ya esta la ropa de Issei – kun

Ravel: si ya terminamos con la ropa ha hora vamos a la cocina

Asia: HAI

De pronto ravel se percata de que Issei sigue "dormido" y le pregunta a asia

Ravel: asia nunca le has dado un beso a Issei cuando esta dormido

Asia se sonroja y le contesta

Asia: em… emm... No nunca me he atrevido

Ravel: ¿quieres intentar?

Asia: si… Con ojos que parecion platos con estrellas en el medio bueno si me prometes no decirle a buchou lo hare

Ravel: de acuerdo si después de ti yo lo puedo besar

Asia sin dudarlo contesto

Asia: si sin duda

Issei: Asia se esta voviendo muy atrevida al fin la influencia de Akeno –chan le esta afectando al terminar la frase el castaño con los ojos cerrados sintió los suaves y seductores labios de Asia

Ravel: apártate lo vas a despertar

Asia: aaaa… que sensasion

Ravel: que se siente besar a Issei –kun?

Asia: es maravillosa

Ravel: a ver déjame probar al terminar frase un poco mas calmada le dio un tierno beso que solo se separo del castaño por la falta de oxigeno

Ravel: aaaa… ya entiendo como te sientes

Asia: es mi turno otras ves

Issei: si otra ves pero quisier… no acabo la frase por que sintieron la presencia de Rias acercándose ala puerta

Rias: Asia ,Ravel donde están

Asia: buchou estamos muertas dijo con una vos asustada

Ravel: tranquila salgamos por la ventana

Y como un rayo Asia y Ravel desaparecieron de la habitación

Issei: me asesinaran si Rias se entera dijo sudando y en estado de pánico

Rias: Issei ya despertaste dijo mientras abria la puerta

Issei: ummmm… si ya me estoy levantando mientras que en su mente que no se de cuenta

Rias: o… que bueno y ya que estamos solos te parece bien si juegas conmigo dijo esto mientras cerraba con llave la puerta y corria las cortinas

Issei :que suerte después de una mañana de besos me voy a leventar jugando con buchou pensó mientras se imaginaba cientos de cosas (dejo a tu mente que clase de cosas)

Rias: bueno que tal si empesamos con un beso

Y acercándose cada ves mas al castaño

Issei: un beso de buchou que manera de empesar el dia

Estaba apunto de tocar sus labios con los Rias y de repente Rias dijo con un tono de calmado

Rias: por que hueles al prefume de ¡AKENO!

Issei: no puede ser … pensó este mientras el mundo se destruia asu alrededor

Rias salio disparada de la habitación a la cocina donde se encontraban todas las chicas

Issei: intente evitar una pelea el dia y me delata un perfume

Mientras el castaño ponía una cara de baka la gema de puño izquierdo aparecia

Ddraigon: jajajaajajajaja socio a veses tienes una suerte muy mala con las mujeres si no se están peleando por quien te toma del brazo se pelean por quien te da el primer beso del dia

Issei: hola socio que problama seguramente ya deven estar destruyendo la casa

Ddraigon: oye ve el lado amable al menos hoy no te van a reclamar nada

Issei: si tienes razón será mejor que baje a la sala porlomenos no se pueden pelear por quien se sienta el mi siñon

Tan pronto el castaño bajo y se sento en la sala alguien se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso de buenos días que duro unos 30 segundos

Issei: ¡OPHIS!

Ophis : que no te gusto devo mejorar mi técnica de besar si algún dia quiero una cita con Issei–kun

Todas en ese instante voltiaron a mirar a Ophis con un ahura asesina ensima

Rias: OPHIS… QUE CREES QUE ASES

Ophis: aa… hola Rias nada estoy asiendo lo mismo que hasian todas ustedes cadaves que entravan a la habitación de Issei-kun mientras fingia estar dormido

Todas están discutiendo mientras Issei se escondia y en cuestión de unos segundos

Rias:Issei

Akeno:estaba haciéndose

Koneko:el dormido

Xenovia:mientras todas

Irina: entrabamos en su habitación

Asia: y lo besábamos

Ravel: eso es cierto

Ophis: HAI no se dieron cuenta

Todas: ISSEI DONDE ESTAS digieron con una voz fría y oscura

Mientrastanto Issei se escondia mientras lloraba

Issei: que he hecho las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras alguien tocaba su hombro

¿: yo que tu saldría entre mas tiempo pase mas furiosas se pondrán

Issei voltio a mirar y dijo con una voz de alivio aa… eres tu

bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo espero que lo disfrutaran recuerden que este es mi primir fiction espero que comenten muchas gracias chao XDXD


	2. Chapter 2 el plan de Sona

Capitulo 2 el plan de Sona y el cumplaños de Rias

Tan pronto el castaño bajo y se sento en la sala alguien se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso de buenos días que duro unos 30 segundos

Issei: ¡OPHIS!

Ophis : que no te gusto devo mejorar mi técnica de besar si algún dia quiero una cita con Issei–kun

Todas en ese instante voltiaron a mirar a Ophis con un ahura asesina ensima

Rias: OPHIS… QUE CREES QUE ASES

Ophis: aa… hola Rias nada estoy asiendo lo mismo que hasian todas ustedes cadaves que entravan a la habitación de Issei-kun mientras fingia estar dormido

Todas están discutiendo mientras Issei se escondia y en cuestión de unos segundos

Rias:Issei

Akeno:estaba haciéndose

Koneko:el dormido

Xenovia:mientras todas

Irina: entrabamos en su habitación

Asia: y lo besábamos

Ravel: eso es cierto

Ophis: HAI no se dieron cuenta

Todas: ISSEI DONDE ESTAS digieron con una voz fría y oscura

Mientras tanto Issei se escondia mientras lloraba

Issei: que he hecho las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras alguien tocaba su hombro

¿: yo que tu saldría entre mas tiempo pase mas furiosas se pondrán

Issei voltio a mirar y dijo con una voz de alivio aa… eres tu Azasel – sensei

Azasel: parecen que están furiosas tu plan al final no sirvió

Ddraig: no funciono por que Ophis estaba con migo mientras que tu ponías en marcha tu plan socio asi que ella escucho y vio todo lo que paso

Issei: DDRAIG ERES UN TRAIDOR lo dijo con un tono de desepcion

Azasel :jajajajajajaja pero explícame porque se te ocurrió haser algo asi es que estas loco o no te das cuenta con cuales mujeres estas dijo esto con un tono sarcástico

Issei : es que ellas siempre se pelean por quien me da el beso de buenos días y como solo me lo puede dar una entonces se me ocurrio hacerme el dormido y que me lo dieran todas bueno es lo único que se me ocurrio

Rias: eso no es sierto…dijo con un tono de despcion

En ese segundo en la mente del castaño me asesinaran pensó sudando y temblando por todo el cuerpo

Rias: bueno tal ves si peleamos pero eso es por que Issei es mio

Akeno: ara ara buchou tienes celos o te sientes amenasada lo dijo con un tono sarcástico

Koneko: no es cierto Issei – senpai es mio y de nadie mas lo dijo con su tono frio y amenasante

Xenovia: lo siento chicas pero algún dia Issei y yo tendremos un hijo asi que en teoría Issei es mio lo dijo en vos alta completamente segura de lo que dice

Irina: no es cierto el es mio dijo mientras sus mejillas se tronaban rojas por los celos

Asia: no es justo Issei-kun es mio y nadie mas

Siguieron discutiendo asta que Ravel se le ocurre una ideal

Ravel: ALTO… grito con todas sus fuerzas tengo una idea Issei estaba despierto cuando todas lo besamos sierto

Issei : esto no me gusta Ravel que estas hasiendo pensó mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo

Azasel: esto va estar interesante

Ddraig : mmm… al fin un poco de comedia

Issei: Ddraig CALLETE QUIERES

Ravel: no todas besamos igual asi que una de nosotras besa mejor mi idea es que Issei decida de ha hora en adelante quien le dara el beso de los buenos días y a si dejamos de peliar

Akeno:ara ara me parece una exelente idea

Rias:Si… vamos a hacerlo ya mismo

Koneko : bueno a ya vamoslo pero al final yo se que me eligira ami

Xenovia :no es cierto será ami

Irina :cállate que sera ami

Asia:por fin tengo una oportunidad para que Issei-kun sea mi

Ravel: lo dudo porque ya sabemos que sere yo la elegida

Mientras ellas discutían Issei, Ophis y Azasel se retiranron silenciosamente

Issei: gracias sensei me salvo de una

Azasel:no es nada pero no creas que esta se repetirá amenudo

Issei:de todas formas muchas gracias… tengo una pregunta porque Ophis viene con nosotros

Azasel: por que los necesito a los 5

Respondio a la pregunta de Issei con un tono de misterio mientras que el castaño se preguntava con aun mas dudas quienes son esos 5

Al llegar al club de investigación de lo aculto hay ya se encontraban Rossweisse,kiba y Gasper

Issei:hola chicos desde que horas están aquí

Kiba:aa… hola Issei-kun estamos desde las 6 Azasel nos levanto temprano

Issei:ee… y por que a mi no me levantaron temprano

Gasper : es que te veias tan comodo con buchou y las demás que nos dio lastima levantarte

Rossweisse: y además yo ya sabia de tu plan asi que quería saber que pasaría

Issei : déjame adivinar Ophis

Rossweisse:no yo también estaba con ddraig – san

Issei: no por nada aa… suspiro con un tono de desepcion bueno olvidemos esto para que nos necesita Azasel – sensei

Azasel: bueno volveré a explicarlo de nuevo mañana es un dia muy especial es el cumpleños de Rias en estos momentos Sona – chan esta preparando el salón para la fiesta

Issei:eee… mañana es su cumpleaños pe… pero… no tengo nada para darle

Ophis: oo… entonces mañana no puedo estar con Issei-kun

Azasel: descuiden por que mañana ustedes dos le darán celos a Rias y a todas las chicas

Issei : queee…

Ophis: hablen en serio sensei lo dijo gritando mientras aparecían estrellas en sus ojos

Issei: tal ves tu estes feliz pero si no me matan por la respuesta me mataran por que tu eres la primera con la que tengo una cita pensó mientras que su cuerpo que daba en shok

Azasel :bueno no les puedo explicar mas por que este plan es de Sona – chan asi que ustedes dos vayan con Sona ha hora mismo y los demás vamos a dar rienda suelta a la fase 2 de la operación cumpleaños de la princesa carmesí

Todos :HAI

Issei: HAI… LO DIJO CON UN TONO DE TENER UN PIE EN LA TUMBA

Mas tarde con Sona

Ophis : hola kaicho

Sona: hoal ophis que mo has estado o… Issei ya te contaron el plan lo dijo con una sonrisa ironica

Issei: si… como se te acure ese plan no ves que me van a matar lo decía como si estuviera deprimedo

Sona: por que te quejas no ves que es un plan perfecto tu distraes a rias mientras nosotros planeamos su fiesta que mas perfecto que eso

Issei :SE TE OLVIDA QUE NO SOLO ES RIAS SON TODOS LAS CHICAS… TIEMBLO CON SOLO ENSAR EN LOS PEDASOS QUE ME CORTARAN XENOVIA-CHAN E IRINA-CHAN ,LOS MORETONES QUE DEJARA KONEKO-CHAN ,LAS QUEMADURAS DE RAVEL –CHAN Y NO DESISR LOS RAYOS Y LOS PODERES QUE ME DISPARARAN AKENO –CHAN Y BOUCHE

Sona: ya emos previsto todo eso solo tienes que colocarte este comunicador y Saji te ayudara te contaremos el restro del plan mañana ha hora Ophis

Ophis: HAI kaicho

Sona :tu trabajo es el mas importante de todos

Issei: y cual es

Sona : tu trabajo (pausa dramática) es disfrutar la cita que tienes con Issei mañana

Ophis : de verdad lo dijo emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos

Sona: Hai toma aquí tienes 2 entradas para ver el carrie (puse el carrie por que se acabo de estrenar en los cines y me dijieron que es buena)

Issei: ee… y entonces lo que yo hare no servirá de nada

Sona : eso no es sierto ophis tiene que disfrutar de es cita

Issei: y entonces que ago yo:

Sona dijo señalando con el dedo al castaño: ser el objetivo para que todas disparen te recomiendo que tengas unas lagrimas de fénix o asia secar de ti

En ese momento los ojos del castaño se pusieron blancos porque se imagino las auras asesinas de todas esas chicas persiguiéndolo

Azasel :hola chicos issei toma cuando llegues a casa rosiales este polvo para que olviden lo que isiste esta mañana y ophis será mejor que no digas nada sobre la cita o no podras estar a solas con issei

Ophis : si… estare como una tumba lo dijo con una mira da tierna

Issei: grasias sensei me salvaste de una

Azasel :es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que aras mañana lo mas probable sea que te maten lenta y dolorosa mente asi que talves si olvidan lo de hoy mañana solo te torturen hasta que desees estar muerto

Iseei:grasias ha hora tengo mas animos de hacerlo dijo esto mientras se imaginaba como esas auras gigantes lo perseguían con cadenas ,espadas y muchas armas en las manos

A la mañana siguiente despues de rosear el polvo y la pelea nocturna por el beso de buenas noches el castaño una ves mas tuvo esa pesadilla

Issei: que significara eso … despertó de golpe y atrapado por que todas las chicas se aferaron fuertemente y asi el mientras decían cosas

Asia:Issei –kun no tan fuerte…

Rias : Issei eres un pervertido y me gusta…

Koneko: si acepto ser tu esposa…

Xenovia :Issei otra ves quiero asegurarme de tener nuestro hijo…

Irina:te gusta asi Issei…

Ravel : vamos ami habitación Issei aya nadie escucha lo que pasa adentro…

Que perveridas son todas pensó el castaño y luego de la nada dijo una frase

Issei: y asi planean que tenga una ci…. No completo la frase por que alguien a su izquierda le asusto

Akeno : tener una ci… con quien Issei dijo esto mientras una aura de furia roja la rodeava

Este es el final del capitulo 2 espero qeu lo disfruten y comenten


	3. Chapter 3 las citas de Issei parte 1

Capítulo 3 las citas de Issei parte 1 el comienzo del infierno

A la mañana siguiente después de rosear el polvo y la pelea nocturna por el beso de buenas noches el castaño una vez más tuvo esa pesadilla

Issei: que significara eso… despertó de golpe y atrapado por que todas las chicas se aferraron fuertemente y así el mientras decían cosas

Asia: Issei –kun no tan fuerte…

Rias: Issei eres un pervertido y me gusta…

Koneko: si acepto ser tu esposa…

Xenovia: Issei otra vez quiero asegurarme de tener nuestro hijo…

Irina: te gusta así Issei…

Ravel: vamos a mi habitación Issei haya nadie escucha lo que pasa adentro

Que pervertidas son todas pensó el castaño y luego de la nada dijo una frase

Issei: y así planean que tenga una ci…. No completo la frase porque alguien a su izquierda le asusto

Akeno: tener una ci… con quien Issei dijo esto mientras un aura de furia roja la rodeaba

Issei: no nada vuelve a dormir dijo mientras pasaba saliva

Akeno: a mí no me mientas porque estas nervioso y por qué Ophis no se acostó anoche respóndeme dijo con una mirada seria mientras hacía aparecer rayos en su mano

Issei: está bien te cuento pero primero ayúdame a liberarme

Akeno: ok dijo mientras regresaba a su estado normal ya se te remplazare con estos cojines

Y en un segundo el castaño y akeno aparecieron al lado de la cama y vieron como todas estaban abrazando una almohada

Akeno: muy bien Issei-kun ya te libere a hora cuenta que estas planeando o te regresa allí y le digo a todas que te ibas a escapar a una cita con Ophis dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le daba una sonrisa psicópata

Issei: ok ok… hehehe piensa rápido no se pueden enterar… espera esto es perfecto pensó mientras se reía como un diablillo.

El castaño se acercó a Akeno él le tomo de la cintura y susurrándole al oído le dijo

Issei: quieres tener una cita con migo

Akeno: EEE… pero no tenías una cita con Ophis dijo sonrojada acercándose un más al castaño

Issei: solo vamos a ver una película y luego a comer algo pero yo seré todo tuyo y tu serás toda mía hasta que inicie la película dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada romántica pero en su mente solo pensaba soy un genio hihihi…

Akeno: dijo acercándose al oído y en vos baja Issei si me querías a solas solo tenías que pedirme no tenías que darme el cielo para que te acepte una cita por cierto me encantas cuando estas sin camisa dijo con una mirada seductora y con su cuerpo tan cerca y pegado a sus pechos que sentía lo suave que eran

Issei: esto… emm… no pudo decir nada porque su cerebro se derretía por el calor que producía el excitante cuerpo de Akeno

Akeno: bueno me iré a bañar y ya salimos pero si quieres puedes bañarte conmigo con su vos seductora le dijo susurrándole al oído del castaño

Issei: no es que no quiera pero será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que despierten dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de pena

Akeno: uh uh… bueno pero esta opción no tiene fecha de caducidad… chao… susurro mientras salía de la habitación

Issei: aaaaa… pensó imaginándose estando en el baño con Akeno

Akeno: Issei-kun te lava la espalda… o prefieres tu lavarme… bueno tú eliges que lavar (está a la libre interpretación XDXD)

Issei: ser bañado o mejor bañar a Ake… no completo la frase porque al oído le susurraron unas excitantes palabras al oído

Koneko: no está bien que Issei-senpai se imagine bañándose con Akeno-senpai pero si el problema es ese yo me puedo bañar con Issei –senpai… Nya…

Issei: Koneko… dijo alarmado mientras caía el suelo

Una vez en el suelo koneko con su cola y orejas fuera comenzaba a cercarse lentamente a el castaño con una expresión de seducción en el rostro

Una vez que koneko se acomodó encima del castaño mientras su cola se movía en todas direcciones le susurró al oído

Koneko: bueno si Akeno –senpai te tiene por la mañana y Ophis al medio día yo te tendré hasta que anochezca

Issei: konek… no completo la frase por que la cola de koneko le tapó la boca

Koneko: que dices senpai que te encantaría llevarme de compras y al cine

Issei: n...n…n…

Koneko: que también me llevaras a bailar no senpai no es de masiado

Issei: ok...ok…

Koneko: de acuerdo si tu insiste

Issei: es... pe…ra…

Koneko: pero si me dejas plantada te recomiendo que te escondas donde el cielo no te encuentre porque le diré a todas lo que tenías pensado hacer sin el permiso bouche yo solo te comparto con bouche hasta que yo decida que serás solo mío y de nadie más entiendes dijo enviándole una mirada psicópata mezclada con una vos seductora

Issei: púa… púa… dijo escupiendo los pelos que tenía en la boca

Koneko: bueno senpai me iré a bañar por cierto si quieres puedes ir con migo yo no me molesto dijo mientras su cola se enrollaba y le daba una sonrisa seductora

Una vez que koneko se retiró de la evitación el castaño en el suelo lloraba mientras pensaba en que problema se metió

Issei. Que voy a hacer tengo más miedo que antes… dijo llorando y apenas son las 6 de la mañana mi vida se está volviendo una infierno

¿: El infierno no a en pesado una vos con un tono frio y oscuro

Issei: quien dijo eso dijo alterado

¿:Tranquilo no interferiremos hoy disfruta tu fiesta por que será la última que disfrutes con ella

Issei: "con ella" a que te refieres

¿:nos veremos pronto "DARKS" jajajaja…

Issei: espera quien es Darks espera dijo este aun alterado y asustado que fue esa vos y una mejor pregunta esto tendrá que ver con mi sueño pensó confundido

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ophis

Ophis: que me pongo… relájate Ophis aun tienes unas horas ummm… tengo que calmarme tranquila hay una película con Issei que emoción que emoción dijo el vos alta con una sonrisa de lolita imaginando como seria su cita con Issei

En baño de Akeno

Akeno se encontraba en la bañera disfrutando de un baño de burbujas mientras jugaba con un juguete que era exactamente igual a Issei

Akeno: mi lindo Issei dentro de poco vas hacer muy feliz hehehe… dijo mientras ponía el muñeco entre sus pechos

Y en la habitación de Koneko

Saltaba en la cama con una foto de Issei en las manos

Koneko: nya… nya… gritaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mi primera cita con Issei estoy tan feliz espera tengo que prepararme recuerda las 3 reglas para una primera cita que medio Kuruko dijo mientras se acordaba de las palabras de Kuruko

Kuruko: recuerda primera regla ponlo a margen si su aura se altera o se nubla quiere decir que tiene miedo y está nervioso si sigue normal es que está seguro de lo que hace

Koneko: ¿su aura…?

Kuruko: es cosa de nuestra especie lo entenderás a su momento segunda regla confunde y reinaras tu personalidad es fría y calculadora déjala así pero usa la minifalda más pequeña que encuentres si tu senpai te examina y sede tiene en tus labios y te besa es sinónimo de que se quiere casar contigo o se detiene en tus ojos y dice algo como "que hermosa estas" es sinónimo de que te quiere llevar a la cama si no sucede una de estas dos quiere decir que es un aburrido que siempre te imagina desnuda en mil y un posiciones pero si pasa alguna de las dos bueno te ganaste la lotería

Koneko: en serio… espera y la tercera regla bueno esa es la más importante no?

Kuruko: nya… te interesa bueno te diré se acercó al oído de koneko la tercera regla bueno es la parte más excitante de la cita y (pausa dramática) averígualo

Regresando al presente

Koneko: Kuruko eres muy mala con tu hermanita dijo con su expresión de siempre bueno será mejor que me aliste mientras miraba la foto bueno Issei – senpai o mejor dicho mi Issei-kun hoy averiguare que tanto me amas dijo con una expresión seductora mientras besaba la foto

Mientras tanto en el baño de Issei

Se miraba al espejo pensando en las palabras de esa vos

¿:tranquilo no interferiremos hoy disfruta tu fiesta por que será la última que disfrutes con ella

¿:nos veremos pronto "DARKS" jajajaja…

Issei : quién demonios es Darks o de quien era esa vos

Ddraig: socio que sucede te noto preocupado dijo mientras aparecía la gema en su mano

Issei: no es nada lo mas probable es que sea ese sueño

Ddraig : jummmm… no creo que sea un sueño

Issei: a que te refieres a que no es un sueño dijo desconcertado

Ddraig: no nada solo estoy divagando oye te tengo una sorpresa

Issei: ummm… ¿una sorpresa?

Ddraig: si… piensa en el club y luego chasquea los dedos

Issei: de acuerdo QUIN al terminar el sonido del chasquido apareció en la cocina woau… que fue eso dijo con un tono sorprendido

Ddraig: tranquilo Azasel y Sirzechs me pidieron que te enseñara a tele transpórtate sin seño dijeron que te ayudaría en los combates

Issei: woau… es increíble no se

Ddraig: no es nada también te puedes tele transportar con quien estés tocando y a su vez con quien ellos toquen también si mejoras podrás llagar a transpórtate con solo pensarlo

Issei: increíble… si…

Ddraig: disfrútalo creo que lo usaras para escarpar de todas ellas cuando todo este plan salga mal

Issei: así que no lo hiciste porque crías en mi potencial sino porque piensas que lo echare todo aperder dijo con su vos de decepción

Ddraig: más o menos es que si te matan tendré que buscar otro portador

Issei: gracias ha hora sé que me quieres

Ddraig: jajajaja… eres muy cómico dijo mientras sonreía por la expresión en el rostro de Issei pero ese sueño no creo que sea un sueño pensó cambiando su expresión a una de intriga y preocupación

Issei: Bueno será mejor que me aliste si me van a matar disfrutare de una buena cita con akeno –san , una película con ophis-chan, un baile con koneko-chan y una fiesta con bouche bueno este día puede ser el último así que disfrutemos dijo sonriendo por la suerte que tiene

Más tarde en el centro comercial

Issei: por que tarda tanto dijo estresado por estar esperando a Akeno

Mientras tanto

Rias: bueno Sona nos pidió veneramos temprano al centro comercial

Asia: bouche porque Ophis, Koneko y Akeno –san no vinieron

Rias: Ophis no se siente bien ,Koneko fue a entrenar y Akeno la necesita Azasel –sensei

Irina: aaa… ya veo…

Xenovia: quisiera seguir durmiendo al lado de Issei

Rin… rin… sonaba el teléfono de Rias

Rias: halo…hola Sona

Sona: hola Rias, Rias de vemos cambiar de planes ven a la academia al anochecer con todas las chicas es urgente

Rias: de acuerdo nos veremos allá dijo mientras colgaba uufff bueno chicas Sona no vendrá así que les parece que estamos aquí y vamos de compras

Todas: HAI bouche

En ese momento antes de entrar a la tienda de zapatos Ravel voltio a mirar ala derecha cerca de una fuente

Ravel: bouche que hace Issei-kun sentado allá dijo mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos

Rias: no se espera… que hace Akeno con mi Issei dijo mientras se escondía

Xenovia: porque esta vestida de esa forma…

Todas: Guau… dijieron sorprendidas por la ropa que llevaba

Akeno llevaba una blusa a rayas, un yin ajustado, unos tacones altos, el cabello suelto y una chaqueta que le quedaba pequeña

Mientras tanto con Issei

Saji: Issei por que Akeno está aquí el plan era con Ophis

Issei: tu tranquilo y mejor ayúdame a hora con Akeno y luego con Koneko

Saji: QUE… tienes 3 citas hoy es que estás loco bueno as lo que quieras pero no eches a perder el plan

Issei: por cierto cual es el plan

Saji: no se solo me dijieron a mí y Gasper que vigiláramos a bouche y a las demás chicas y te avisáramos si se acercaban para que cambiaras de ruta

Issei: bueno avísame no hables fuerte hay llego Akeno

Al terminar de hablar con Saji el castaño abrió los ojos como platos y observaba lo hermosa y seductora que estaba Akeno

Issei: Akeno guau… estas guau…

Akeno: ara ara te parece bueno pero adivina me puedo poner a un más hermosa dijo mientras le daba un beso a la mejilla

En ese segundo detrás de los arbustos

Rias AKENO… COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME Y SALIR CON ISSEI dijo con una aura súper asesina que la rodeaba

Xenovia: increíble la primera en tener una cita oficial con Issei

Irina: yo también quiero tener una cita con Issei – kun dijo mientras asia un berrinche soltando lagrimas por favor Miguen – san dame tus bendiciones para que yo también tenga una cita con Issei

Asia: no es justo dijo llorando

Ravel: esperen sigámoslo de pronto solo están comprando un regalo para bouche

Rias: ¿un regalo…?

Ravel: si recuerda mañana es tu cumpleaños

Todas: QUE MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BOUCHE… digieren sorprendidas

Rias: ummm… aaa… si mañana es mi cumpleaños bueno sigámoslo pero si es una cita voy a interferir dijo con una vos tranquila Issei es solo mio… penso mientras el aura que la rodeaba se ponía más oscura

Saji: Issei ya encontré a bouche comienza con la fase 3 del plan de Sona - chan

Issei:mmm… Akeno que tal si te llevo de compras

Akeno: en serio… quieres que me ponga algo mas atrevido verdad dijo con una vos mas exitada imaginándose que clase de ropa le gustaría a issei

Issei: bueno si tu incistes dijo sonriendo mientras en su mente se imaginaba en que estaba pensando al invitar a Akeno a una cita o mejor a un que estaba pensando Sona con este plan

bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 3 tam bien aprobecho e informo que me demorare en subir el proximo capitulo es que comiensan examenes asi que me quedara dificil escribir pero tranquilos ya solo es esta y la proxima semana

disfrutenlo y no olviden comentar chao

XD


	4. Chapter 4 las citas de Issei parte 2

Capítulo 4 las citas de Issei parte 2 la pedida de Issei

Saji: Issei entra a la tienda de vestidos y ocúltate ya te están alcanzando

Issei: Akeno que te parece alguno de esos vestidos…

Akeno: ara…ara… quieres algo formal de acuerdo entremos pero con una condición

Issei: Una condición?...

Akeno: que me ayudes a ponérmelo… dijo susurrándole al oído con su vos seductora

Saji: maldito… con suerte acepta ya bouche y las demás ya están llegando

Issei sin pensarlo entro en la tienda

Mientras Akeno escogía un vestido Issei estaba vigilando que las chicas no se acercaran

Issei: que ago.…

Saji: cálmate ellas están en la tienda de zapatos…

En ese segundo una chica tropieza con Issei

Issei: ooo… disculpa

¿:no… fue mi culpa…

Issei: woau… ella es tan hermosa como irina pensó mientras se sonrojaba por ver a la chica

La chica tenia el cabello largo como el Rias pero era azul, tenia minifalda un poco mas larga de la cintura, un esqueleto casi transparente, una chaqueta y unos pechos como los de xenovia

Issei:y… co… como… te llamas dijo mientras viea los pechos de la chica

¿: Mey…

Issei: yo soy Issei

Mey: mucho gusto… disculpa tengo que irme mientras se iva paso al lado del oído del castaño y el castaño alcanzo a escuchar claramente las pocas palabras que dijo NOS VEREMOS PRONTO DARKS

Issei: Darks… espe… no completo la frase por que voltio ya que escucho la vos de Akeno que lo llamaba

Akeno: Issei…

Issei: akeno… cuando termino la palabra voltio a mirar y noto que Mey había desaparecido

Issei: aaa… donde esta

Akeno: donde esta quien…

Issei: no nada ya tienes tu vestido…

Akeno : tu sabes que si ha hora te puedes demorar todo lo que quieres poniéndomelo

Issei: hum… jejejejejeje

Saji: maldito con suerte yo quiero que Sona – chan me pida que la vista dijo llorando por el micrófono

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro se encontraban Mey y dos hombres con capucha

Mey: como ordeno maestro dijo con una vos fría y sin emoción

Maestro : bien echo y tu dreik ya entregaste el mensaje

Dreik: claro maestro ya Ddraig esta al tanto de la situación

Dreik era un hombre musculoso como bane de batman incluso tenia el mismo chaleco y en ves de pantalones toda la parte inferior era peluda una cola de toro no tenia zapatos y en ves de dedos tenia unas garras con las que colgaba del techo tenia el cabello largo como el de sirzech pero de color blanco cargaba dos espadas en la espalda y una mascara de porcelana con marcas rojas

Dreik: pero maestro esta seguro que es el momento de actuar

Maestro : claro que si...dijo con un tono de estar seguro de lo que hace el N.O.V.A ya esta listo Mey

Mey: claro maestro solo esperamos sus ordenes

Hombre: muy bien… comiencen la fase 2 Dreik te dejo a cargo de el ataque Mey libera el N.O.V.A

Mey y Dreik: HAI maestro

Maestro : un paso mas para cumplir nuestro propósito dijo mientras daba una sonrisa psicópata mientras desaparecía en un humo negro

Mientras tanto en la tienda Issei se demoraron 30 minutos desvistiendo a Akeno y vistiéndola (esto esta ala libre interpretación pero en lo personal la dejaría sin ropa XD XD)

Mas tarde

Issei: MIRA LA HORA… tengo que ir con Ophis

Akeno: oooo… ya se acabo mi tiempo con Issei- kun ummm… pero estuvimos muy poco tiempo mira solo me pudiste poner este atuendo

El vestido de Akeno era un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas chanclas, un sombrero de paja y tenia el cabello recogido a estilo lolita y un bolso echo a mano

Akeno: NOOO… yo quiero mas tiempo con mi Is… no completo la frase por que de pronto Issei se le acerco y la abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído

Issei: yo también la pase muy bien pero le prometí a Ophis que nos veríamos en el cine y es que no me gusta romper mis promesas dijo mientras le sonreía de forma sarcástica

Akeno: de acuerdo dejare que te vayas con una condición

Issei:a ti si que te gustan mucho esas condiciones ha hora cual será…

Mientras tanto

Rias: AKENO… ESTAS MUERTA… dijo mientras sus ojos se escurecían y mandaban una mirada psicópata

Ravel: espera bouche mi teoría a un puede ser correcta dijo mientras que en su mente Issei-kun mas te vale que no estés engañando a tu futura novia por que si es así… pensó mientras le aparecía un aura psicópata (como la sakura de naruto)

Asia: porque…

Irina: no es justo…

Xenovia: que envidia Akeno – san se me adelanto pero bueno al parecer una cita con Issei- kun no es tan pervertida como pensaba (si sigue pensando eso XD)

Rias: AKENO… dijo mientras se acercaba a Issei con aun mas rabia al ver que se estaban abrazando

Y con Issei que ya había escuchado la condición de Akeno

Issei: EEE… pero no puedo hacer eso

Akeno: entonces no dejare que te vallas con Ophis

Saji: Issei no es por apurarte pero bouche se esta acercando y al parecer sabe que hisiste algo malo…

Issei se ponía cada ves mas nervioso de sin pensarlo tomo a Akeno de la mano y se fue a la tienda de vestidos y una ves mas y se metieron al vestidor

Issei: segura que es lo que quie…

No completo la frase por que Akeno lo tumbo y mientras estaba en el suelo lo besaba con si no hubiera un mañana sin importarle lo que le pasara o lo que Rias y las demás le pudieran hacerle

De un a momento a otro Akeno tomo la mano de Issei y la puso en su pecho paro por un segundo para decirle

Akeno: Issei juega con mi pecho sonrojado y existida

Issei: Akeno que dices que no ves lo que pasa pensó mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo Akeno que estaba derritiendo su cerebro

Pasaron 2 segundos después de las palabras de Issei cuando Akeno se acerco y le dijo al oído con un tono de tristeza mientras lloraba un poco

Akeno: no lo haces porque no soy bouche verdad

En ese segundo el castaño escucho pasos acercándose al vestidor y sin pensar chasqueo los dedos y se transporto a su habitación junto con Akeno

Rias : aha… eee… a donde se fueron

Al llegar a la casa Akeno soltó al castaño dando se la vuelta y poniéndose a llorar

Issei: Akeno – san…

Akeno : suéltame grito con furia tu no eres capas de amarme como yo te amo solo amas a Rias por que solo a ella por que no a mi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba como una tormenta

Issei : Akeno… pensó mientras trataba de acercarse peor Akeno le seguía gritando que se alejara

En ese momento sin palabras Issei se aferró con un abrazo a Akeno mientras ella se intentaba soltar

Akeno: suéltame gritaba mientras electrificaba su cuerpo

En ese momento el micrófono estallo en el oído de Issei

Saji: Issei… Issei… demonios estas solo amigo

Issei: discúlpame le dijo mientras soportaba los rayos que expulsaba el cuerpo de akeno

Akeno: de que te disculpas si no has hecho nada… dijo mientras salían rayos aun mas poderosos y se ponía a llorar aun mas

Issei : por eso mismo no te e demostrado que te quiero o si quiera te valoro por la forma en la que eres con migo dijo mientras los su cuerpo se entumecía por el dolor

Akeno: y eso que… le grito mientras se soltaba y se voltio para verlo a los ojos todas te tratan igual yo solo soy una mas del montón solo soy un juguete para ti…

Issei: eso no es cierto si fueras solo un juguete para mi estaría contigo ha hora no me hubiera ido con alguna de ellas la grito lleno de frustración y con una vos de ternura Akeno por favor se que no hay forma en la que te demuestre lo importante que eres para mi pero… es…que…

Akeno: es que que…

Issei es… que… (pausa dramática) no quiero que ninguna sufra cuando yo tomo mi decisión

Unos minutos después de que Issei explicara esas extrañas palabras akeno le volvió a sonreír a Issei

Akeno se encontraba en los brazos de Issei llorando

Issei: ya Akeno no a pasado nada tranquila me lo tengo mereció

Le dijo mientras su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar ya que apenas podía mover los brazos

Akeno: tengo que compensarte de alguna forma dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos y se aferraba aun mas al castaño

Issei: no puedo permitirte que hagas eso por que tu eres mi hermosa Akeno – senpai te prometo que después de las cosas que debo hacer tendré un día solo contigo y así yo te compensare por haberte echo llorar le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios por cierto lo que paso hoy en los vestidores será nuestro dulce y prohibido secreto

Una ves acabado la frase Issei se fue con su tele transportación y Akeno se que do en la habitación pensando en las palabras de Issei

Akeno: ISSEI… ha hora se que si me amas dijo mientras soltaba una lagrima de alegría ha hora se que hare lo imposible para que llegue el día en el que tu seas mío y yo seré tuya

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial

Rias: a donde se mintieron gritaba con rabia

Asia: tranquila bouche…

Ravel: tranquilízate tal ves haiga una explicación

Irina: Issei-kun donde estas dijo con una mirada psicópata y con su espada en la mano

Xenovia: cálmate baka primero encontrémoslo y dijo con calma um… Issei… grito exaltada al verlo con Ophis porque están entrando al cine

Todas: QUEEEE… gritaron sorprendidas

Rias: primero Akeno y ha hora Ophis Issei que estas pensando dijo mientras golpeaba una pared y formaba un cráter

Ravel: Issei… que etas haciendo dijo llorando

Irina: tranquila ya nos la pagara

Rias: SI… dijieron mientras una aura maligna las rodeaba

Xenovia: esto si que problemático

Mientras tanto en el cine

Ophis: Issei que te preocupa dijo con un tono de preocupación

Issei: no… no es nada dijo algo nervioso quien demonios es Darks y Mey tu tienes que ver en esto verdad pensó intrigado y confundido

Ophis: ooo… mira la película ya va empezar

Issei: si ya va empezar

Mientras tanto con Rias

Rias: Issei invitantes a Akeno de Compras y Ophis a ver una película dijo mientras se sonroja por la rabia

Ravel: puede haber una explicación dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Issei estás muerto pensó el aura mientras se prendía en llamas

Asia: xenovia ya compre las entradas vamos

Xenovia: si será mejor que veamos que hacen y que ellas se calmen un poco

Asia: si mira a Irina

Irina: si muy pronto lo mataremos dijo mientras acariciaba su espada con una mirada psicópata

Xenovia: vámonos

Asia: HAI…

En el cine

Ophis: Issei te preocupa algo

Issei: he no… nada… dijo mientras ponía una expresión seria pensando en Akeno

Issei: Akeno tú ya sabes la verdad de mi ahora que será lo que voy hacer espero que guardes mi secreto de repente en su mente apareció Ddraig

Ddraig: socio tengo que hablar contigo

Issei: sí que sucede

Ddraig: socio debo hablarte del modo leyenda

Issei: uhm… el modo leyenda a que te refieres

Ddraig: luego te digo Ophis no puede enterarse este es un secreto que solo los dragones celestiales y sus portadores pueden saber cuándo estés solo llámame

Issei: de acuerdo dijo mientras regresaba al mundo real

Ophis: Issei vamos ya empieza la película

Issei: de acuerdo, de acuerdo dijo mientras entraban al cine

Luego de 2 horas al salir del cine Ophis salió abrazada a Issei con los ojos cerrados

Issei: ya Ophis ya salimos del cine

Ophis: no tengo miedo… dijo mientras abrazaba más duro a el castaño Issei me prometes algo dijo mientras miraba al suelo y cambia su vos a una vos más tierna

Issei: mmmm… una promesa y cual sería dijo mientras se a rodillada y miraba directamente a Ophis a los ojos

Ophis: e… esto… me prometes que si algún día mi poder se sale de control me detendrás con un beso

Al escuchar esto el castaño se sonrojo y le sonrió mirándola fija mente y sosteniéndole el mento

Issei: si algún día tu poder se sale de control te detendré en una cita romántica y un beso del cual te volverás loca

Ophis: enserio dijo sonriéndole con ojos de estrella y dándole un abrazo

Issei: bueno ya debo irme tengo un asuntos pendiente que tal mientras esperamos el dia en que pierdas el control que tal si te compro un helado y te dejo en casa

Ophis: HAI…

Con asia y xenovia recién salieron del cine temblando de miedo

Rias: ustedes donde estaban

Asia y Xenovia: AAAAAAAAAAAAA… gritaron a todo pulmón

Ravel: que… que paso dijo mientras asia y xenovia se a ferraban con fuerza no

Asia y Xenovia: no me suelten

Irina: porque están así

Asia vimos a Issei que entraba al cine con Ophis y vieron una película de miedo fue horrible dijo gritando mientras las lágrimas salían como una manguera

Xenovia: irina abrázame y no me sueltes dijo mientras asfixiaba a irina con sus pechos

Irina: de acuerdo no te suelto pero necesito respirar… bou no completo la frase porque vio el aura asesina de Rias volvió a aparecer

Rias: Akeno seguramente le lavaste el cerebro a mi Issei para que no me engañara y Ophis uso sus poderes para lograrlo seguramente se turnaron para compartir a Issei en quien sabe qué clase de opcenidades sin mí de verdad de verdad… las voy a destruir

De repente todas las chicas presentes se encontraban abrazadas

Ravel: bouche da más miedo que esa película

Xenovia: haaaiiiii…

Asia: bouche va a matar a Issei

Irina: ummm… esa es Kuroka y koneko dijo

Rias: que dijiste dijo mientras todas volteaban a mirar a esas dos gatas

Xenovia: mira esa ropa tengo envidia

Kuroka llevaba su ropa habitual pero koneko llevaba una minifalda, una camiseta con una X en el pecho una chaqueta de yin unos zapatos estilo chancla y una boina que le tapaban sus orejas y en vez de cinturón tenía su cola rodeando su cintura

Kuroka: nya nee-chan te ves muy bien

Koneko: lo se después de todo tu elegiste mi ropa dijo cabiando su actitud a una como la de Akeno

Kuroka: nya cierto oye ya se está retrasando no crees

Koneko: tranquila él no me dejaría plantada por su bien no me dejara plantada le dijo con una sonrisa como las de asia yo sé que él no me dejara plant…

Issei: plantada como se te ocurre le dijo mientras a parecía por espalda

Kuroka: nya hola Issei- kun koneko no vas a saludar

Ella no podía ya que se congelo al sentir los brazos de Issei rodeando su cuello

Koneko: tranquila sigue los pasos de Kuroka seductora pero tierna dulce pero ruda excitada pero… pe… pero… no puede ser si es verdad voy a tener una cita con Issei – senpai cálmate cálmate pensó mientras se sonrojaba

Issei: koneko estas bien estas roja no estarás enferma dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente

Koneko: NYA… dijo a pulmón abierto y poniendo su boca como si le fuera a dar un beso digo hola Issei – senpai

Kuroka : nee-chan nya…parece que querías mas esto que cualquier otra pensó mientras veía a Issei acariciando la mejilla de koneko bueno mi trabajo aquí acabo así que me voy

Koneko: espera nee- san gracias dijo mientras le asia una reverencia a Kuroka

Kuroka: no hay que agradecer nada después de todo eres de nee-chan bueno Issei

Issei: HAI…

Kuroka: si le haces algo a mi hermana o cuando regrese veo que llora te matare de la forma mas lenta y dolorosamente

Issei: HAI… dijo con una vos temblorosa o Kuroka espera dile algo a Valí

Kuroka: que cosa

Issei: dile a Valí que necesito hablar con él y con Albión sobre el modo leyenda

Kuroka: eeeeeeeee… el modo leyenda que es eso

Issei: tranquila es cosa de dragones pero hazme el favor y dile

Kuroka: bueno adiós dijo mientras desaparecía

Issei: bueno entonces por donde quieres empezar

Koneko: est… esto es que soy nueva en esto de citas dijo apenada mientras cruzaba las piernas

Issei: tranquila no es nada del otro mundo que tal si te compro algo de comer y pensamos en algo

Koneko: HAI…que tal s… no completo la frase porque escucho la vos de Rias tras de ellos

Rias: Issei a que te refieres con cita dijo mientras su aura asesina se puso súper gigante


	5. Chapter 5 las citas de issei parte 3

Capitulo 5 las citas de Issei parte 3 el baile

Issei: bueno entonces por donde quieres empezar

Koneko: est… esto es que soy nueva en esto de citas dijo apenada mientras cruzaba las piernas

Issei: tranquila no es nada del otro mundo que tal si te compro algo de comer y pensamos en algo

Koneko: HAI…que tal s… no completo la frase porque escucho la vos de Rias tras de ellos

Rias: Issei a que te refieres con cita dijo mientras su aura asesina se puso súper gigante

Koneko: demonios porque ahora porque no podían esperar por primera ves en la vida koneko estaba realmente asustada

Rias: no me han respondido o mejor aun dime porque tuviste una cita con Akeno y con Ophis

Issei: au… au… valbuciaba mientras Rias le daba un pe chisco en la mejilla

Irina: si que estabas pensando dijo mientras una sonrisa psicópata mientras sos tenia su espada

Issei: ok… ok … es… esto es que Sona –chan me dijo qu… no completo la frase porque detrás de el apareció Sona y Saji

Sona: yo puedo explicarlo mejor chicas acompañenmen

De repente Rias y las chicas se fueron con Sona y Saji dejando solos a koneko y a Issei

Issei: umm… que suerte dijo con una vos de halibio

Koneko: is… Issei

Issei: que pasa

Koneko: e…esto… que tal si comemos un helado juntos mientras ellas las distrae Sona kouche

Issei: pero hay un problema

Koneko: cual problema dijo mientras se sujetaba a la camisa de Issei con una cara de preocupación

Issei: que no me has dicho si prefieres uno de aquí o uno de… que tal paris

Koneko:PARIS?

Issei: parís chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron encima de la torre eiifel donde un camarero los esperaba quisiéramos un helado de que sabor el castaño le pregunto a la nekomata mientras esta se sonrojaba porque era la primera cita de su vida y la primera que visitaba parís

Un poco mas tarde mientras koneko estaba sentada en el regaso de el castaño mientras este le dava de comer en la boca y tras cada cucharada koneko hacia una cara muy tierna

Koneko: el aura de senpai puedo verla es rojo claro es casi rosado ya entiendo lo que dijo Kuroka de leer el aura estar cerca de esta aura se siente muy bien pensó mientras se recostaba en el hombro del castaño mientras este le sonreía y acarisiaba la cabeza

Al acabar el helado el casatño llevo a koneko a una tienda de vestidos de tipo dizfras

Koneko: porque me traes aquí?

Issei: porque tu quieres ir a bailar y donde te voy a llevar necesitas un disfraz entonces elige uno

Koneko: HAI pero a donde me vas a llevar seguro es un lugar pervertido Issei- senpai porque tienes que ser tan pervertido le dijo emosionada y sonrojada

Issei: tranquila no es pervertido pero elige el traje mas increíble que encuentres

Koneko: bueno… Issei gracias

Issei: no hay nada que agradecer ahora ve

Mas tarde después de que oscurecio en japon Issei llevo a Koneko a la academio

Issei: bueno ve a los vestidores y ponte tu vestido y mas tarde nos encontramos

Koneko : a donde?

Issei: es una sorpresa ya te dije ahora ve

Koneko: senpai…

Issei: si kon… no termino la frase por que koneko se le lanso para darle un beso en los labios una ves en el suelo le dijo al castaño al oído

Koneko : me prometes algo

Issei: que cosa

Koneko: cuando me lleves a Paris de nuevo

Issei: …

Konrko: pasaríamos una noche juntos en un hotel lujoso

El castaño se coloco sonrojado y le contesto con una vos temblorosa e imaginándose a que se refiere con "pasaríamos una noche juntos"

Issei: s…si… te lo prometo

Koneko le aparecieron la orejas y la cola y con una sonrisa le dijo

Koneko:NYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA… grito llena de emoción bueno me voy a dios Issei-senpai se fue rápidamente dejando al castaño en el suelo

Issei: uh… al fin un descanso dijo este mientras aparecia su guante

Ddraig: socio ya estas solo

Issei: si estoy solo… agotado pero solo

¿: yo no diría que solo al escuchar el castaño vio asia el final del coredor y vio una silueta con alas acercandose cuanto tiempo no crees

Issei: claro mucho tiempo bueno pero Kuroka ya te conto por que te necesito o no Vali

Vali: claro por que crees que estoy aquí

Albion: Ddraig estas seguro que podemos contarles del modo leyenda

Ddraig: claro hagamoslo de una ves

Vali: hacer que

De pronto una luz blanca y una luz roja aparecieron hasiendo que los 2 cerranran los ojos cuando los abrieron estaban cada uno montados en los dragones celestiales

Issei: socio tienes cuerpo

Vali: esto si que es un gran truco

Albion: no es un truco están adentro de nuestros recuerdos

Ddraig: esto lo hicimos para que entendieran mejor veab a su izquierda

Al voltiar a ver una gigantesca criatura de tipo humanoide , tenia 4 alas de demonio a su lado izquierdo y 4 de angel a su lado derecho tenia una aparencia de gueerrero romano tenia 4 ojos colmillos y cargaba una oz de color sangre

Issei: que es eso

Ddraig: eso es N.O.V.A

Issei: esa cosa no es la de mi sueño

Vali: ¿un sueño?

Issei: aparesco en el suelo rodea ado de los cadáveres de mis amigos y de pronto una vos me dice

Vali: una ves mas has perdido Vali Lucifer

Issei: que… como supiste

Albion: por que los portadores y los dragones celestiales tiene un enemigo natural y ese enemigo es el N.O.V.A dijo con un tono preocupante en su vos

Ddraig: esas pesadillas son premonisiones que predicen la llagada del el N.O.V.A dijo mientras voltiaba a mirar a su lado izquierdo miren alla

Los castaño y Vali voltiaran a ver y se quedaron a tonitos al ver que se encontraba un dragon echo de oscuridad y al lado de este se encontraba otro echo de luz

Vali: quienes don esos dragones

Albion : esos dragones somos nosotros dijo mientras admiraba como los dragones se alistaban a luchar este es le momento en el que nosotros nacemos

Ddraig: asi es yo soy el dragon de la oscuridad y Albion es el dragon de la luz

Albion: pongan atención aquí empieza la historia dijo mientras atrevasaban un portar Durante la 2 guerra entre el cielo y el infierno después de la muerte del primer rey demonio los 4 reyes que lo sucedieron estaban guiando a los demonios a su extinción y entonces crearon a este ser crearon a un nefelim

Issei: ¿Nefelim?

Ddraig: un nefelim es la mescla prohibida entre demonios y angeles los 4 reyes demonios capturaron a 4 de los angeles mas poderosos fuera de los arcángeles durante un ritual dieron sus vidas y arrebataron la de sus rehenes para crear a esta criatura con un único propósito matar todo lo que se le topera en su camino

Albion: dios no quería que la guerra acabara con todos asi que igual que ellos el creo nefelim no de echo creo 2 uno 70 porciento luz y 30 de oscuridad y el otro 60 oscuridad y 40 de luz y asi naciero el emperador de las sombras ddraig

Ddraig: y el emperador de la luz albion

El original cuerpo de Ddraig era tan grande como el gran rojo tenia 6 cuerno en su cabeza y 4 alas de demonio

El original cuerpo de albion era blanco como la nievecon incrustaciones doradas por todo su cuerpo igual de grande que el gran rojo y tenia 4 alas de angel de color dorado

Albion: dios nos envio a peliar y vencimos a una gran precio

Ddraig: dios estaba agonizando casi muerto en el cielo decidimos protegerlo pero el tenia otros planes

Albion: sello nuestros poderes dentro de estos cuerpos que ven ahora nos dijo "el poder con el que nacieron solo será liberado por quien aga el máximo sacrificio el mas grande de todos"

Al terminar esas palabras una luz los envolvió a los 4 y al abrir los ojos aparecieron en el suelo del pasillo el castaño se levanto a tonito por las imágenes que había precenciado y vali quedo preplejo diciendo

Vali: que es N.O.V.A

Albion: N.O.V.A significa estrella la estrella del apocalipsis que solo lo detendrán sus contrapartes es decir Ddraig y yo

Issei: y porque el nombre N.O.V.A que significa esas letras

Ddraaig: tengo la teoria de que son las primeras letras de los 4 reyes que los crearon pero ese no es el punto chicos dentro de poco el N.O.V.A despertara de eso no hay duda

Albion: requerimos que descubran a que se referia dios con el máximo sacrificio

Vali: porque no lo hacen ustedes

Ddraig: por que no podemos solo hemos descubierto que será un portador no el dragon

Issei: esto es demasiado confuso dijo mientras cojia su cabeza y miraba el piso

Albion: chicos los dejaremos solos

Ddraig: tenemos que descansra mas tarde hablamos

Albion: adios

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que vali dijo con una vos fría mientras daba una sonrisa la cual hacia la imprecion de querer algo

Vali: Issei

Issei: ummm…

Vali: no puedo esperar para matar a esa cosa

Issei: yo tampoco dijo mientras daba una sorisa idéntica a la de vali al fin un oponente que me ara probar mis limites

Vali: no sueñes que sere yo el que lo mate

Issei: vali dijo poniendo una mirada seria quiero pedirte algo

Vali: que coincidencia yo también te iva a pedir algo pero primero Kuroka sal de allí

Kuroka: que… como demonios me encontraron

Issei: kuroka ya sal hace rato sabíamos que estabas hay

Kuroka: nya… y como supiste

Issei: secillo tu hechizo solo te vuelve invisible no camufla tu perfume dijo mientras le daba un sonrisa seductora

Kuroka: um… bien mejorare para la próxima dijo sonrojada y apenada

Vali: woau… estas mejorando con las chicas bueno ahora que es lo que me quieres pedir

Unos minutos mas tarde después de escuchar la peticion de Issei

Issei: entonces aceptas

Kuroka: no puedes hablar en serio sabes lo que dices sabes lo que le haras a koneko dijo furiosa por las palabras de Issei

Issei: por eso no le diras este es mi plan y si resulta yo compensare ese sufrimiento te lo prometo Kuroka pero Vali no me has cotestado aceptaras

Kuroka: no pued… no termino porque Vali la tomo del hombro enviándole una mirada la cual la hiso que se detuviera

Vali: acepto pero con una condición todo asunto pendiente lo terminaras esta noche

Issei: grasias ahora mi carga no es tan pesada y tu Kuroka me ayudaras

Kuroka: con una condición

Issei: cual es

Kuroka: dale esperanzas a mi nee-chan que volvera a verte que no importa cuanto sufra algún dia te volverá a ver y tu la haras feliz

Issei: de acuerdo dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse deverian alistarse ya casi es hora de la fiesta

Vali: Issei si resulta tu no te puedes negar a mi petición cuando llegue el momento aras lo que yo te diga

Issei: de acuerdo tu solo encárgate de cumplir tu parte del trato dijo mientras se iba

Kuroka: crees que tendrá éxito dijo mientras deramaba unas lagrimas llenas de tristesa

Vali: Issei estas loco pero eres valiente y eso es de admirar Kuroka ve a cambiarte dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kuroka: Vali es la primera ves que lo veo sonreir de verdad Issei por favor no falles dijo mientras dejaba de llorar y desaparecia por un circulo de transportación

Mientras tanto con Rias

Rias: chicas estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes

Akeno, Ophis y Koneko : HAI bouche

Rias: como se les ocurre tener una cita con Issei

Sona: Rias que hablamos no te enojarias con ellas, ellas solo me ayudaron

Rias: de acuerdo ,de acuerdo dejemos esto en el pasado ahora todas cambiensen que me hicieron mi fiesta de cumpleaños dijo haciendo pucheros

Todas: que…

Ravel: pero tu cumpleaños es mañana

Kiba :no la verdad es que les dieron polvo de amnesia para que pensaran que hoy es sábado

Asia: porque hicieron eso

Sona: porque ha rias no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños

Akeno: a cierto fue por ese incidente a sus 7 años verdad kouche

Sona: haci es desde que bael tomo esa foto de Rias con el vestido de su mama se combirtio en la la imagen representativa de Rias gremory en el inframundo miren aqui tengo una

En la foto se veía una niña rias con un vestido de novia maquillage mal puesto y una tiara de princesa

Asia: oooo… que hermosa

Xenovia: yo quiero un vestido hasi cuando me case

Irina :si es una bellesa

Rias: Sona por que les mostraste esa foto dijo con su aura asesina 10 veces mas grande que cuando vio a Issei con koneko

Sona : sesillo por que es mi venganza por faltar a mi reunión familiar

Rias: ya te dije que no soporto a tu familia

Sona: y yo si

Comensaron a discutir mientras se lanzaban rayos la una a la otro por los ojos

Sona: como sea mi vengasa y el plan no an terminado ahora cámbiate llego el momento

Rias: el momento de que

Sona : ya veras dijo con una mira oscura

Gasper: ummm… kouche me da miedo

Luego de una media hora ya estaban listas para la fiesta de dizfrases

Koneko llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas negro Kuroka levaba el mismo vestido pero blanco y ambas estaban en su forma de nekomata

Asia, Xenovia e Irina tenían un vestido tipo novia con velos de colores blanco , azul y dorado

Ravel, Akeno y Ophis tenia un vestido que parecía una especie de quimono rojo con negro seductor

Y Rias tenia vestido como el de date a live de kotori (si lo quieren ver aparece en el capitulo 10 y en el 11 es muy buen anime recomendado)pero el de Rias era rojo con blanco y además todas en la fiesta tenían mascaras que solo les dejaba mostrar sus bocas

Eran las únicas chicas que tenían vestidos resaltados las demás chicas de la fiestas tenían vestidos comunes de blanco y negro con las mismas mascaras

Asia: kouche porque tenemos que usar estas mascaras

Sona: ya verán

Unos momentos mas tarde en la fiestas

Todos los que estaban hay tenían trajes como del zorro con las mismas mascaras el lugar eran un gran salón de ceremonios y eran demonios angeles y angeles caidos habían estatuas de Rias por todo el salón y tan pronto llego Rias todos los hombres se pusieron sus masacaras y empezaron a bailar con el grupo de Sona y Ley Fay

Rias: que significa esto Sona

Sona: sencillo Issei esta en este mar de gente lo que tienes que hacer es buscarlo pero todas tiene las mismas posibilidades de estar esta noche con el y como premio por encontrarlo el dormirá solo con esa chica y hara lo que la ganadora diga

Rias: que…

Asia: esta noche puedo estar toda la noche con Issei- kun pensó con estrellas en los ojos

Xenovia: una noche con Issei suena interesante

Irina: miguel dame tus bendiciones para poder encontrarlo

Rias: es.. espe… espera

Akeno: me pregunto con ropa o sin ropa como le gustaría a mi Issei – kun

Ravel y Ophis: mi primera noche sola con Issei-kun que emoción digirieron con ojos de estrella

Rias: que están diciendo

Kuroka: te importa que participe nee-chan

Koneko: no me importa al final yo se que ganare

Rias: Sona detenlas es mi cumpleaños

Sona: lo lamento Rias pero ya inicio la fiesta bueno chicas corran Le Fay y mi grupo ya les cogieron ventaja

Todas (excepto Rias): HAI… kouche

Rias: Sona esto es inhumano

Sona: rias no somos humanos

Unos minutos después comenso la música

Mientras sonaba la música todos se estaban asiendo espasio para que Issei eligiera con quien bailar

Issei: saji por que están asiendo esto

Saji: por que kouche quiere que le des celos a bouche

Issei: y entonces que devo hacer

Saji: bailar con todas menos con bouche

Issei: Sona ella quiere que bouche me mate

Saji: no… tal ves que te toture pero nada mas

Issei: jajaja muy gracioso

bueno aqui termina este capitulo no olviden comentar nos vemos la próxima XD


	6. Chapter 6 las citas de Issei parte 4

Capitulo 6 las citas de Issei parte 4 el acto final

Rias: que significa esto Sona

Sona: sencillo Issei está en este mar de gente lo que tienes que hacer es buscarlo pero todas tiene las mismas posibilidades de estar esta noche con él y como premio por encontrarlo el dormirá solo con esa chica y hará lo que la ganadora diga

Rias: que…

Asia: esta noche puedo estar toda la noche con Issei- kun pensó con estrellas en los ojos

Xenovia: una noche con Issei suena interesante

Irina: miguel dame tus bendiciones para poder encontrarlo

Rias: es... espe… espera

Akeno: me pregunto con ropa o sin ropa como le gustaría a mí Issei – kun

Ravel y Ophis: mi primera noche sola con Issei-kun que emoción digirieron con ojos de estrella

Rias: que están diciendo

Kuroka: te importa que participe nee-chan

Koneko: no me importa al final yo sé que ganare

Rias: Sona detenlas es mi cumpleaños

Sona: lo lamento Rias pero ya inicio la fiesta bueno chicas corran Le Fay y mi grupo ya les cogieron ventaja

Todas (excepto Rias): HAI… kouche

Rias: Sona esto es inhumano

Sona: Rias no somos humanos

Unos minutos después comenzó la música

Mientras sonaba la música todos se estaban haciendo espacio para que Issei eligiera con quien bailar

Issei: Saji por que están haciendo esto

Saji: por que kouche quiere que le des celos a bouche

Issei: y entonces que debo hacer

Saji: bailar con todas menos con bouche

Issei: Sona ella quiere que bouche me mate

Saji: no… tal ves que te torture pero nada mas

Issei: jajaja muy gracioso

Saji: oye fue kouche no yo ahora elige a alguna para poder ir a bailar

Issei: de acuerdo… dijo con su tono de desilusión ya se primero iré con koneko

Saji: muy bien equipo comiencen a bailar con todas menos con koneko

Todos: HAI

Después de un rato de haber tomado a sus parejas Sona dio un anuncio

Sona: bien chicas pueden ver quién es su pareja por 2 segundos entonces Sona chasqueo los dedos y las máscaras se quitaron por esos 2 segundos

Rias estaba con Raiser

Asia estaba con Azasel

Akeno estaba con Barakiel

Xenovia bailaba con Irina y Ophis bailaba con Ravel porque no había suficientes hombres

Asia bailaba con Azasel porque ella no quería bailar con ninguno que no fuera Issei al igual que Akeno que bailaba con su padre Barakiel

Kuroka que estaba con Valí y Le Fay que estaba con Bikou

Rias: como te colaste a mi fiesta dijo asiendo pucheros

Raiser: esta fiesta era exclusiva de demonios no tuve que colarme

Rias: aaaa… muy bien pero si me coqueteas le diré a mi lindo Issei que te arranque los ojos dijo con una mirada asesina que dejo a Raiser congelado

Raiser: emm… si no tienes por qué espantarme dijo con una gota cayendo desde su frente y temblando de solo pensarlo

Xenovia: como termine contigo

Irina: no como yo termine contigo

Xenovia: no fue tu culpa por ir a comer esos bocadillos en lugar de estar buscando una pareja

Irina: no es cierto fue tuya por estar molestándome

Ophis: esas dos no cambian no

Ravel: cierto aaa… yo quería bailar con Issei-kun dijo asiendo pucheros

Ophis: yo también poniendo una cara de ternero degollado y poniéndose a llorar

Ravel: tranquila, tranquila oye que tal si contamos historias

Ophis: ¿historias?

Ravel: ya sabes de miedo de suspenso de lo que hacían tu y mi Issei en el cine ya sabes cosas asi

Ophis: eeee…

Azasel: jajajajaja… que divertida esta fiesta no crees Asia

Asia: HAI

Azasel: Asia dime algo

Asia: que cosa… sensei…

Azasel: cuantas veces has besado a Issei

Asia: es… esto… creo que solo una

Azasel: solo una en serio porque me contaron que Ravel lo beso con 30 veces en la última fiesta del clan Phoenix y Rias unas 100 veces en el centro comercial ha y la otra vez en mi reunión con Barakiel que Akeno llevo a Issei y estuvieron solos las 8 horas que estuvimos bien el maratón de chicas en bikini digo tuvimos una "reunión"

Asia: q… que…esta diciendo sensei dijo sonrojada mientras comenzaba a llorar

Azasel: nada… nada… tranquila o también me acuerdo esa ves con Xenovia e irina, Issei estaban jugando al botella ese día si que fue muy gracioso

Barakiel: jajajaja… ese Azasel nunca cambia pero dime hija como te a tratado Issei-kun ya debo partirlo con un rayo o ya tengo un nuevo yerno

Akeno: papa que cosas dices claro que vas a tener tu yerno dijo con una sonrisa clásica de Akeno

Barakiel: jajajajajajaja… esa es mi hija

Kuroka: Vali

Vali: emmm… que… sucede

Kuroka: tú crees que Issei- kun tendrá éxito

Vali: la verdad es que no pero en lo que el falle yo tendré éxito este plan nos involucra a los tres así que cuando el fracase y yo no pueda cumplir tu serás una de nuestras cartas de la victoria

Kuroka: de verdad

Vali: claro que si Issei confía en que nos darás la victoria yo creeré eso también

Kuroka dijo sonriéndole a Vali sarcástica mente: gracias por creer en mí

Bikou: ten cuidado es la primera vez que hago esto

Le Fay: tranquilo yo te enseño

Bikou: oye que tanto están murmurando esos dos

Le Fay: no se pero cosiéndolos seguro es malo

Bikou: aaaa… tocara estar listos para los problemas

Le Fay: si lastima

Mientras tanto con Issei y koneko a fuera del salón

Issei: te gusta esta música

Estaba sonando una canción clásica como las de Beethoven

Issei: te gusta este tipo de música dijo mientras tomaba a Koneko de la cintura y la acercaba mas a el

Koneko: estando contigo cualquier música es maravillosa

Issei: así pues que te gustaría en estos momentos para mejorar el momento

Koneko: que tal un beso

Issei: si es lo que mylady desea el castaño se acercaba más y más a koneko pero de pronto escucho el sonido que se acercaba en ese segundo cargo a Koneko como princesa y usando su poder de transportación se la llevo a el salón y un segundo después una gran explosión sonó a fuera

Rias: Koneko Issei que sucede

Issei: Valí han llegado

Valí: bien

Rias: quien ha llegado

Vali: todos aléjense de aquí es peligroso hyudo estás listo

Issei: HAI

Issei y Vali: balance break…

Al instante que aparecieron sus armaduras una de las paredes se desplomo y una bestia apareció era Dreik esta ves tenía una armadura y le crecieron un par de alas de ángel caído

Dreik: buenas noches me presento mi nombre es Dreik y ustedes están muertos

Rias: que… que… está pasando

Dreik: nada especial solo que los voy a matar

Vali: eso es lo que crees DOOONNNN… una enorme esfera de energía fue disparada de su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecho reducía a la mitad el poder de Dreik

Dreik: eso es todo dijo mientras que su espada la elevaba en el aire y de un corte hizo desaparecer el poder gracias por el poder mi espada se siente mucho más fuerte

Vali: que…

Dreik: estas espadas fueron creadas para derrotártelos a ustedes en honor a esto llame a estas pequeñas alpha y omega las espadas caza dragones acaban de ver el poder de mi omega absorbe el ciento por ciento de la energía mágica y convirtiéndolo en poder para mi Ahora van a ver el poder de mi alpha agito a la segunda espada media luna de sangre una especie de energía roja en forma de media luna golpeo a Vali con tal poder que le hiso una grieta enorme en el pecho

Al recibir el golpe Vali salió disparado atravesando el otro lado del salón en ese segundo Issei se atravesó entre Dreik y Azasel

Issei: ascalón una vez invocada su espada le dijo a Azasel con una vos seria sensei vallase de aquí y llévese a Rias lléveselos a todos

Azasel: como se te acure decir eso lo superamos en número que razón tienes para pedir eso

Issei: y el tiene esa espada que absorbe la magia y es magia lo que usa la mayoría incluyéndolo a usted sensei y creo que también absorbe la energía física y esa otra arma al juzgar por el ataque creo la energía que una absorbe la otra la libera el doble o tal vez el triple de fuerte por esa razón no me arriesgare a que salgan heridos

Dreik: o o… vaya no eres el idiota que me informaron pues bueno te lo diré omega si absorbe la energía pero no la física que desventaja y alpha no duplica ni triplica multiplica por 10 la energía que absorbe omega dijo mientras se reía sarcástica mente

Rias: eso no es posible armas así no existen

Akeno: pero aun que existan o no existan no vamos a correr

Al acabar de hablar Issei lo ataco con escalón y él lo bloqueo con omega y al mismo tiempo kiba, xenovia e irina lo atacaron por la derecha y como si nada bloqueo a los tres con alpha

Issei: largo no pueden vencerlo

Kiba: bueno eso lo aprendimos de ti

Dreik: eso es todo que decepción

Kiba: quien dijo que eso es todo

De pronto koneko y Raiser a parecieron y lo golpearon en el pecho

Raiser: impacto garras de fénix

Koneko: sentjutso máximo poder

Le Rompieron parte de la armadura al suceder esto Vali apareció de la nada

Dreik: que…

Vali: me la pagaras

Vali apareció y lo tomo del brazo derecho y el castaño se aferró al brazo izquierdo

Issei: bouche, kouche ahora

Sona: será un placer todos ataquen

Rias: con gusto esto es por arruinar mi fiesta

Todos los demonios del lugar usaron sus ataques más poderosos haciendo que

Dreik: cómo es esto posible pensó mientras salía volando

Mientras tanto Rossweisse lo atacaba por la espalda asiendo caer al suelo

Rossweisse: pensé que la muerte me daría mas pelea

Dreik: jajajaja… al parecer los subestime dijo adolorido y casi desmañado

Azasel: Issei, Vali los conozco si nos pidieron que nos fuéramos fue por una buena razón quiero escucharla

Luego de explicar la historia que les conto los dragones celestiales todos quedaron a tonitos

Rias: eso es increíble

Ravel: pero eso desmiente los actos heroicos de los primeros sucesores de el gran rey demonio lucifer_sama

Asia: pero si dios creo a los dragones y murió por que dijeron que murió asesinado

Ddraig: eso yo lo puedo contestar la verdad es que fuimos nosotros dos los que creamos esa mentira

Albión: les borramos la memoria a todos los viejos ángeles y luego luchamos una batalla titánica para disfrazar el hecho que dios había muerto creándonos

Ddraig: y durante los últimos siglos hemos luchado una contra el otro para que el rumor se volviera verdad

Azasel: ya veo pero aun así si se supiera esto

Dreik: causaría desconfianza en la palabra de los reyes demonios y los líderes de los ángeles y ángeles caídos

Rias: imposible como sobreviviste a esa oleada de ataques

Dreik: de verdad creyeron que era tan débil todo esto es parte del plan y ahora esta es la siguiente parte por cierto esta es su primera derrota dragones solo faltan unos pasos para el despertar

De repente unos látigos aparecieron del suelo causándoles heridas de gravedad a todos la mayoría se desangraron y se desmayaron excepto a el grupo Gremory, Kuroka, Le Fay ya que Issei y Vali los protegieron

Issei: Asia

Asia: HAI Issei-kun

Asia creo un enorme domo de energía el cual estaba curando a todos los heridos

Mey: buenos noches mi nombre es Mey y este chico es zeta ahora les llegó la hora de morir

Mey llevaba el mismo traje que reinare cuando mato a Issei y estaba montada una criatura humanoide la cual estaba flotando se parecía a Exodia pero negro con ojos rojos y tenía unos 10 tentáculos que salían de su espalda y un par de alas de demonio y un par de ángel se notaban por encima de los hombros y una gema la cual brillaba con una luz verde

Vali: hyudo prepárate

Mey: conseguiste la grabación

Dreik: si

Mey: llévasela al maestro yo acabare tu trabajo

Dreik: como quieras

Akeno: no tan rápido dijo mientras todas las chicas cargaban sus poderes y lanza van cientos de poderes así el

Dreik: GRASIAS… dijo mientras su espada absorbía la energía de todos los poderes

Akeno: diablos lo olvide

Issei: no te preocupes ahora retrocedan yo me encargo del resto

Kiba: no seas presumido dijo mientras se lanzaba con xenovia e irina para atacar a Dreik

Dreik: Mey cúbreme absorbí demasiado poder no puedo moverme

Mey: de acuerdo dijo mientras jalaba una cadena atada al cuello del monstruo zeta

Al hacer esto el monstruo ataco con uno de sus tentáculos a los 3 y los hiso que se estrellaran contra una pared kiba cayó sobre el concreto así que solo se rompió unos huesos pero xenovia e irina chocaron contra unas barras las cuales le atravesaron los brazos las piernas y unas le atravesaron el torso lo cual hiso que se desmallaran

Issei: Xenovia… Irina… dijo mientras se transportaba no… como te atreves

Vali: hyudo regresa no podemos sin tu ayuda

Issei: ya voy espera y las saco de aquí dijo mientras cortaba las barras con ascalón y las llevaba con Asia

Asia: Issei-kun ya estoy muy cansada no puedo seguir

Issei: solo un poco m… no completo la frase por que escucho la vos de koneko ,Rossweisse y Akeno que caían del cielo que… paso dijo mientras Mey reía como psicópata

Mey: jajajajaja… mi culpa pero bueno no se metan con una chica

Dreik: concéntrate estaré así unos minutos mas

Mey: muy bien yyyaaaaaa… grito mientras usaba la cadena como látigo y hacia que el monstruo zeta disparara un rayo de energía

Ophis: no me vencerás dijo mientras un rayo de color violeta chocaba con el poder del monstruo

Issei: bien echo Ophis dijo mientras cargaba a koneko, Rossweisse y Akeno con Asia

Rossweisse: Issei bájame

Issei: estas segura

Rossweisse: si tengo una idea

Issei: de acuerdo dijo mientras bajaba a la valquiria al suelo

Asia: se me acaba la fuerza

Issei: solo un poco mas

Rias: Ophis yo te ayudare

Ravel: también yo dijeron mientras en el rayo violeta se combinaba con el fuego del Phoenix y el poder de la destrucción

Fue tan grande el poder que la criatura se aferró al suelo para no salir volando por la enorme fuerza del ataque

Mey: de acuerdo tal vez me confié demasiado

Dreik: tranquila yo también cometí ese error dijo mientras iba a toda velocidad detrás de ellas y hacia su poder de media luna DOOOOONNNNN…

Vali: no creas que me ganaras DOONNNNN… los dos poderes chocaron y causaron una enorme explosión

Dreik: esto no es todo lanzo una segunda poder luna de sangre era un rayo que salía de un circulo que había hecho en el aire con alpha el ataque iba directo a ellas Vali no podía hacerle frente así que lo esquivo mientras reducía a la mitad ese poder

Rias: AAAAA… una gran explosión ocurrió al frente de ellas la cual el castaño bloqueo con su propio cuerpo pero aun así no pudo bloquear toda la fuerza de la explosión lo cual hiso que se desmallaran y causara heridas de gravedad

Instante Issei se transportó y se las llevo con Asia pero el poder era tan grande que le destroza el brazo derecho y no podía moverse por el dolor que sentía

Issei: Asia toma mi fuerza solo un último esfuerzo

Asia: de acuerdo dijo mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Issei

El domo de Asia se volvió más grande y las heridas ya no eran mortales pero ellas a un no despertaban

Asia: ya… lo… log… dijo mientras se desmallaba

Issei: descansa te lo ganaste

Vali: hyudo ve por Kuroka y Le Fay llévatelas todas yo los detendré

Issei: estoy muy cansado esté… no completo la frase por que el monstruo les mando una ataque con su mano izquierda

Issei: No… grito mientras un aura purpura rodeaba al monstruo e hiso que se detuviera este poder es Gasper

Gasper: tranquilo Issei-senpai yo lo detendré

Rossweisse: lamento llegar tarde pero tenía que sacar a Gasper de los escombros

Kiba: toma esto grito mientras así que el campo de batalla se llenara de espadas las cuales pegaron al monstruo al suelo

Kuroka: es nuestro turno

Le Fay: por supuesto

Las dos comenzaron a disparar enormes esferas de energía hacia la criatura

Raiser: no se olviden de mi grito mientras creaba un círculo mágico debajo del monstruo el cual hiso que el monstruo se envolviera en llamas

Issei: bien ell…

¿: yo no cantaría victoria una vos fría y oscura sonó detrás del castaño

Mey: MA… MAESTRO…

Issei: ¿maestro?

¿: Buenas noches al parecer mis alumnos no han podido acabar con ustedes así que me presento mi nombre es Absolem

Raiser: Absolem… dijo asustado y temblando

Vali: quien es el fénix

Raiser: Absolem es el hijo de la máxima enemiga que tuvieron los demonios y los ángeles Morgana

Absolem: tienes razón soy el hijo de Morgana ahora desaparezcan dijo con una personalidad seria pero siniestra en un instante Movió su mano como dando una cachetada y Raiser y Vali salieron a volar Raiser choco con el monstruo y este con una de sus tentáculos lo estrello contra un pared haciendo que se desmallara

Kuroka: Le Fay…

Le Fay: HAI…

Las dos cargaron sus ataques más poderosos pero antes que pudieran hacerlos Absolem las tomo del cuello

Absolem: es todo lo que tienen

Kuroka: MAL… MALDITO dijo con una vos débil ya que estaban siendo ahorcadas

Vali: suéltalas dijo mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad para acatarla con un golpearlo con toda sus fuerzas

Absolem las soltó pero ellas se encontraban inconscientes ya que les faltaba el oxígeno en ese segundo Vali las llevo con el castaño es cual estaba recuperándose

Absolem: Dreik vámonos Mey acábalos

Dreik y Mey: HAI… maestro

Vali: cuídalas hyudo

Issei: lo hare

Mey: vamos muévete grito mientras tensaba la cadena y poco a poco el monstruo comenzó a moverse

Gasper: no puede ser dijo a tonito al ver que el monstruo se movía aun con su poder de detener el tiempo encima de el

Kiba:

Ese segundo se detuvo el tiempo para el castaño no podía moverse solo podía reaccionar pero sin poder que podía hacer 1000 cosas pasaron por la mente del castaño se desconcentrado en una enorme habitación oscura que él no podía ver más allá de su mano estuvo en silencio hasta que escucho una vos

¿: QUE TANTO LAS AMAS dijo una vos que se sentía familiar pero venia de una oscuridad muy profunda

Issei: quien habla

¿: CONTESTA QUE TANTO LAS AMAS A TODAS ELLAS

De repente aparecieron todas ellas al rededor del el abrazándolo

Issei: las amo más que a mi vida no puedo vivir si una de ellas ya no estuvieran en mi vida no sé qué haría dijo mientras lloraba de tristeza

Ddraig: el máximo sacrificio es un acto de bondad y también de maldad es acto que te obsequiara las puertas del cielo pero te dará un dolor tan grande que ni la muerte te dará un alivio ese sacrificio yo también lo compartiré en esta vida

Issei: socio de que hablas

Ddraig: piensa bien tu decisión salvarlas y sufrir o vivir y dejar morir dijo mientras desaparecía dentro de la oscuridad decide con el corazón no con la razón

Issei: socio…

¿: ENTONCES ACEPTAS

El castaño se detuvo por un segundo y pensó que debo hacer que debo hacer mientras las palabras de Ddraig hacían eco en su mente "piensa bien tu decisión salvarlas y sufrir o vivir y dejar morir"" decide con el corazón no con la razón"

¿: ACEPTARAS O MORIRAS

Issei: claro no hay que preguntarlo dijo mientras que se daba cuenta que era lo que Ddraig quería decir

¿: ENTONCES TU ULTIMO DISCURSO

Issei: bien dijo mientras cerraba los ojos derramaba una lagrima

Al abrir los ojos la mano de la criatura estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Mey: muere… grito mientras el monstruo cargaba un rayo en su mano al dispararlo el castaño emanaba una aura roja que llegaba al cielo no puede ser este poder leyen balance break dijo perpleja por el enorme poder que el castaño emanaba

Vali: lo hiciste bien hecho ahora si ganaremos

Kiba: Issei bien echo amigo

Rossweisse: la victoria es nuestra… no completo la frase por que vio que el castaño estaba llorando

Issei: primero Asia discúlpame por no a verte invitado a otra cita Ravel no voy a poder ir a tu fiesta de 15 ni bailar toda la noche contigo xenovia perdóname por no darte un hijo Irina lamento que no podamos ir a esa cita que tanto querías Akeno tu sabes mis verdaderas intenciones ese será nuestro secreto koneko recuérdame porque yo siempre te voy amar Ophis intenta no salirte de control al parecer no voy a estar hay para detenerte con un beso y Rias te amo te amo más que a mi vida pero prefiero morir antes de verte morir

Rossweisse: Issei-kun que estás diciendo

Issei: Rossweisse hazme un favor cuídalas

Rossweisse: QUE… a que te refieres

Issei: bueno ya no tengo nada que decir ya estoy listo

Al decir estas palabras el aura roja que llegaba al cielo se volvió de un negro intenso el cual causaba una sensación de miedo y desolación

Issei: leyen balance break dijo mientras lo encerraba una esfera negra la cual salió disparada hacia el monstruo

Mey: aunque sea leyen balance break no me vencerás dijo mientras jalaba la cadena lo cual hiso que el monstruo rugiera y disparara un rayo desde su pecho DISPARO N.O.V.A grito mientras se reía como una psicópata

Al chocar contra la esfera que enceraba al castaño la esfera se volvía cada vez más grande hasta tomar la forma de un dragón negro de ojos rojos

Tan pronto apareció como si nada debió la energía con un rugido

Todos: QUE…

Kiba: increíble esté es su poder

Gasper: guau… Issei-senpai es increíble seguro que vencerá

Una vez en el suelo el dragón con su brazo derecho atravesó el pecho del monstruo y con su brazo izquierdo intento agarrar a Mey

Mey: tal vez venciste la batalla pero perderás la guerra dijo mientras rompía la cadena y el monstruo comenzó a brillar y con sus tentáculos agarro el dragón y la gema comenzaba a sonar

La gema: thirty

Mey: disfruta tu victoria jajajajaj…

Vali: hyuodo aléjate

Rias: Rossweisse que sucede dijo mientras despertaba que su… sede dijo mientras veía el dragón intentando liberarse que sucede donde esta Issei responde

Rossweisse: Issei es ese dragón

Al decir estas palabras el dragón voltio a ver a Rias y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron y con su brazo libre intento tocar a Rias

La gema: ten

Rias: Issei eres tu dijo mientras caminaba asia la garra que cada vez más se acercaba

La gema: six

Con una de sus garras toco a Rias y de pronto Rias sintió un abrazo por detrás de ella y escuchaba unas palabras de Issei que la pusieron a llorar

Issei: no me odies por mi decisión porque es mi decisión morir antes de verte morir

En ese segundo Rias se voltio y al ver que no había nadie le grito al dragón

Rias: NOOOOOOOOOOO…

Mientras ella gritaba el dragón con furia en su rugido atravesó con su puño la cara del monstruo mientras un aura negra empezó a rodear al monstruo

La gema: two

Dragón Issei: tal vez pierda la pelea pero solo es el comienzo para que yo gane la guerra

La gema: one

De pronto el dragón y el monstruo desaparecieron dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Gasper y Kiba si acercaron a Rias

Gasper: bouche que… paso donde esta Issei-senpai

Rias: se fue Issei se fue

Kiba: que… no puede ser dijo mientras se arrodillaba y soltaba su espada

En ese segundo koneko había despertado y con una vos débil dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Koneko: no puede ser dime que no es cierto

Rias: si es él ha muerto murió para salvarnos dijo mientras abrazaba a Koneko

Koneko: idiota… IDIOTA… dijo mientras caía en los brazos de Rias y se ponía a llorar

Rias: ISSEI… IDIOTA… PORQUE… PORQUE…

Disculpen por a verme demorado es que tuve complicaciones pero tranquilos no me demorrare en subir el próximo bueno lean, comenten, sugieran a otros lectores y disfruten nos vemos la próxima XDXDXD


	7. Chapter 7 un nuevo heroe aparece

Capitulo 7 un nuevo héroe aparece

Un año después

A pasado un año desde que Issei murió salvándonos de la destrucción del monstruo zeta desde entonces Vali, Le Fay y Kuroka han estado viviendo con nosotros Kuroka solo dice que es por el bienestar de todos que estaremos mejor si están cerca

Mañana es el cumpleaños de bouche pero desde anoche ninguna ha querido salir de la habitación de Issei durante un año habitación ha quedado igual que el día en que perdimos a Issei todas se encuentra abrazadas a Rias desde que Issei se fue Rias y las chicas casi no ya a la academia las misiones las hace solo Rossweisse, Kiba y Gasper y en ocasiones pasan días sin que ellas coman

Sirzech: nee-chan estas hay…

Escuchamos la vos de Sirzech- sama pero todas permanecemos en silencio recostadas en la cama una abrazada a las otras

Sirzech: Rias voy a pasar

Al abrirse la puerta Sirzech-sama veía las lágrimas de todas veía como nuestros ojos estaban rojos y como los rostros de todas solo mostraban una expresión de tristeza y dolor

Sirzech: Rias tenemos problemas dijo con una mirada sería una criatura se escapó de Azasel-sama necesito a todo tu grupo dijo con sumo cuidado en sus palabras pero bouche solo se voltio y continuo llorando

Sirzech: Rias no te está hablando tu hermano te está hablando tu rey así que

Rias: QUE… QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES dijo con suma furia en su tono perdí lo único que le daba sentido en mi vida no tengo ya el deseo de luchar o siquiera seguir viviendo

Sirzech: Rias escúchame Issei-san se fue pero él no te quería ver en este estado

Rias: lo sé pero de que me sirve eso sí solo me queda este dolor a todas es lo único que nos dejo dijo mientras todas reaccionaban a las palabras de bouche

Ravel: señor con todo respeto por favor déjenos solas ya hemos sufrido mucho por favor ya luchamos lo que teníamos que luchar ya no queremos luchar mas dijo mientras abrazaba a Rias y la hacía acostarse de nuevo

Sirzech: Rias el monstruo que se escapó de Azasel-sama es un monstruo como el que mato a Issei

Todas quedaron perplejas al oír las palabras de Sirzech

Rias: a que te refieres…

Sirzech: hace unos meses la criatura zeta volvió

Akeno: pero esa cosa murió con Issei…

Sirzech: al parecer Issei murió solo pero no murió en vano descubrimos que esas criaturas son en total 8 criaturas alpha, omega, delta, beta, gamma, zeta, épsilon y eta; zeta y la mayoría de ellos escaparon del lugar pero uno de ellos se quedó a luchar fue la que llaman delta también conocido como el Kraken (es el mismo Kraken de la película de furia de titanes recomendada) lo enfrentaron 10.000 demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos para solo inmovilizarlo

Ravel: pero si todos esos guerreros lo enfrentaron y no lo vencieron como planea que nosotros 9 lo venzamos

Sirzech: por tienen a Ophis de su lado dijo mientras miraba a Ophis

Ophis: yo que puedo hacer… dijo con una mirada sin emoción alguna

Sirzech: ayudarme a mantenerlo distraído mientras preparamos la trampa, no te pido que lo derrotes solo que lo distraigas ya no te hablo como tu rey te hablo como tu hermano que te dice que tus siervos necesitan tu ayuda

Xenovia: a que se refiere…

Sirzech: sus compañeros fueron con Azasel a tratar de frenarlo

Asia: ellos fueron a enfrentar a esa cosa

Sirzech: HAI… en estos momentos Azasel y ellos lo están enfrentando

Rias: porque los dejaste hacerlo

Sirzech: no pude detenerlos además Vali y su grupo ya va en camino pero se demoraran necesitan tu ayuda Rias de ves despertar que te importa más vivir o morir elige de una vez dijo con una mirada siniestra debo irme decide pronto ya no queda mucho tiempo

Luego de que Sirzech pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Asia se levanto

Asia: ya regreso

Rias: vas a ir

Asia: HAI…

Koneko: porque

Asia: ya perdí a mi… bueno perdí a Issei ya no quiero perder a ninguno mas dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

Irina: yo voy contigo

Akeno: yo también es la oportunidad de vengar a Issei-kun

Koneko: espérenme

Ravel: también iré

Ophis: no se olviden que yo soy la clave de este plan

Asia: bouche vienes

Pero Rias solo quedo en silencio mientras se acostaba de nuevo

Luego de que se fueran Rias solo pensaba que les daba esa fuerza porque seguir luchando ella estaba muy confundida y de repente una vos le dijo

¿: Esta es la poderosa Rias Gremory

Rias: quien esta hay dijo asustada pero sin dejar de derramar lagrimas

¿: Débil y así planeas honrar su memoria

Rias: quien quiera que seas si quieres matarme hazlo ya no tengo nada que perder

¿: Estas segura de lo que dices dijo mientras aparecía una espada en el cuello de Rias si quieres morir hazlo pero no condenes a mis amigos

En ese momento Rias vio a la cara de él que sostenía la espada

Rias: I…Issei… eres tú

¿: No Issei murió por tu culpa

Rias: Issei… perdóname

¿: No ya es tarde de pronto la espada corto el cuello de Rias en ese segundo ella cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que era un sueño

Rias: Issei perdóname por favor perdóname yo… yo… no sé qué hacer… ayúdame

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en la costa kiba y Azasel están luchando contra el Kraken

Azasel: Kiba-kun ataca sus tentáculos Rossweisse ataca sus piernas Gasper ya estás listo

Gasper: aun no… es difícil concentrar energía en una criatura tan grande

Kiba: intenta apurarte

Azasel: todos luchen con valor

Todos: HAI sensei

Kiba estaba corriendo en los tentáculos del Kraken acercándose a la cara Rossweisse le golpeaba las piernas con sus ataques más poderosos y Azasel le ha tacaba con lanzas de luz mientras que se recuperaba ya que solo le quedaban pedazos destrozados de su armadura

Azasel: lo atacamos y atacamos pero esta cosa no sede pero aun no nos ha vencido pensó mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad así el Kraken

Kiba: toma esto kiba uso su poder de espada naciente en la piel del Kraken para crear1000 espadas que le arrancaron el ojo izquierdo

Rossweisse: bien echo a hora mi turno YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA lanzo un súper ataque a una de las piernas y el Kraken cayó al suelo

Azasel: Gasper a hora

Gasper: HAI… sensei dijo mientras su poder de detener el tiempo inmovilizo el Kraken

Azasel: bien echo mantenlo así mientras Sirzech lle… no acabo la frase porque una luz apareció en la frente del Kraken era una luz azul que provenía de una gema en la frente del Kraken era de color azul marino y de repente el poder de Gasper desapareció y el Kraken creció aún mas

Gasper: esto es imposible

El Kraken iba a lanzar un zarpazo con su garro

En ese instante un rayo golpeo al Kraken en la herida que le hiso Kiba

Azasel: que… dijo mientras un aura verde los rodeaba

Asia: tranquilos yo los sanare

Koneko: a la próxima que hagan una fiesta no olviden invitarnos

Xenovia: Irina vamos demostremos nuestro poder

Irina: HAI…

Azasel: hehehe… muy bien equipo Gremory acábenlo

Todos: HAI…

Las dos espadas chinas salieron a toda velocidad corriendo en los brazos de Kraken y causándole heridas considerables en sus brazos

Ravel: les mostrare el verdadero poder del clan Phoenix dijo mientras una enorme esfera de fuego se dirigía así el Kraken de pronto el Kraken volvió a caer y koneko cayó del cielo golpeándolo fusto en el pecho rompiéndole una costilla

Azasel: no están a su cien por ciento pero será suficiente por ahora

Kiba: a que se refiere sensei

Azasel: si fuera sus poderes verdaderos Akeno con ese rayo le hubiera echo un agujero en la frente Xenovia e Irina le hubieran cortados los brazos Ravel con esa bola de fuego lo hubiera calcinado Koneko le hubiera desarmado las costillas y Asia ya nos hubiera curado aún les está afectando que Issei no este

Kiba: pero esto ya había pasado y cuando me puse en el lugar de Issei demostraron

Azasel: solo una parte de su poder verdadero Issei se ha convertido en la llave para el poder verdadero de esas chicas por ejemplo la esfera de energía que está creando Ophis debería ser 10 veces más grande

Kiba: cual esfera… Ophis no esta

Azasel: aun no has a prendido a ver más que con solo tus ojos mira arriba

Y al ver arriba Ophis estaba con Rossweisse creando una esfera tan gran y con tanto poder que destruiría una ciudad

Rossweisse: ya está lista Ophis lánzala

Ophis: espera siguen demasiado cerca no podre AAAAAAAAAAAAA… Ophis grito porque algo la agarro por la espalda era un tentáculo del Kraken el cual la arrastro al suelo de repente la esfera callo y el Kraken como si nada la desvió hacia Akeno

Akeno: noooo… grito mientras trataba de esquivar la poderosa esfera

En ese segundo una gran explosión ocurrió y Akeno desapareció

Todos: NO AKENO

Azasel: AKENO… grito mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco Barakiel perdóname pensó mientras que con furia hiso que apareciera su armadura y con aun más rabia le corto el tentáculo que retenía a Ophis mataste a Akeno a hora yo te matare pero el Kraken con un golpe de su garra estrello a Azasel contra el suelo destruyendo su armadura y asiendo que este se desmayara

Kiba: SENSEI…

Todos van a cubrir a Azasel mientras Asia lo sanaba pero el Kraken mando otro zarpazo

Ophis: no puedo vencer no sin Issei

Ravel: tonto porque te fuiste porque tenías que ser un héroe

Irina: no podemos

Asia: primero Issei luego Akeno esto no puede estar pasando

Todas se arrodillaban y se ponían a llorar

Antes que la garra de el Kraken los golpeara un ataque oscuro ataco al Kraken haciéndolo retroceder

Koneko: ese poder es de bouche

Rias: AAAAAAAAAAAAA… gritaba mientras derramaba lágrimas y lanzaba cientos de ataques llenos de furia esto es por Akeno grito pero un tentáculo la derribo junto a Azasel

Rias: las leyendas son ciertas esta es una criatura capaz de superar a un dios

Rossweisse: bouche como…

Rias: Rossweisse por favor dime ella sufrió… sufrió al morir

Rossweisse quedo sin palabras al oír las palabras de Rias

Rias: entiendo tu silencio dijo mientras unas agarraba la tierra y derramaba unas lágrimas no puedo vencer no sin el… dijo sin dejar de ver el suelo

Azasel: Rias

Rias: que sucede sensei

Azasel: sácalos de aquí

Rias: que no… no podemos tenemos que llevárnoslo está muy grabe debemos… debemos

Azasel: acuérdate lo que dijo Issei ese día "tal vez pierda la pelea pero es el comienzo para que gane la guerra" así que yo perderé la pelea pero a cambio ganaras la guerra así que gánala por todos por Issei, por Akeno y por mi prométeme que no te rendirás dijo mientras se ponía de pie y extendía sus alas YO SOY AZASEL EL GOBERNADOR DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS grito mientras volaba así el Kraken pero antes de poder acercarse de la gema lanzo un poderoso rayo azul hacia Azasel haciendo que este desapareciera

Rias: no…

Todos: sensei… gritaron mientras veían caer cientos de plumas negras

Rias: no puedo primero Issei el hombre a quien amo y seguiré amando después Akeno mi mejor amiga no mi hermana mi querida nee-chan y ahora el hombre que me a pollo aun cuando estaba mal no… no puedo vencer no sin ellos no sin mi grupo; no un grupo no… sin mi familia dijo esto mientras de rodillas lloraba y miraba al cielo pronto estaré contigo pensó mientras cerraba los ojos

De repente la garra del Kraken se acercaba asía pero después de ver que Azasel desapareció ellos solo se quedaron a esperar su fin

Se escuchó un gran estruendo y al abrir los ojos Rias y los demás se encontraba en un barranco cerca de hay

Rias estaba en brazos de Akeno y al mirar a su alrededor todos se encontraban en el suelo perplejos al ver que seguían vivos

Akeno: Rias no vuelvas hacer esa estupidez de dejarte matar dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Rias: Akeno… estas viva pero como

Akeno: fue el

Al voltear a mirar había un hombre con un yin negro con agujeros en su pierna derecha, unas botas negras, sin camisa de sus hombros colgaba una chaqueta que llegaba hasta sus tubillos era también negra con hombreras de cráneo de dragón, su cabello era largo llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía la máscara de Ichigo cuando se transforma (del anime de bleach)

¿: Están bien dijo con una vos fría y en manando un aura maligna

Rias: si estamos bien… pero quien eres tu

Darks: me llamo Darks líder supremo de la legión de mercenarios o también conocida como la legión de la destrucción dijo sin voltear a mirar

Akeno: ¿mercenarios…? Dime tu puedes ocuparte de ese monstruo

Darks: claro

Rias: lo harás

Darks: pero te costara caro

Rias: bien hazlo dijo mientras ponía su mirada seria pero se notaba que estaba cansada

Darks: trato echo dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el cielo y gritaba legión avancen y al cerrar su puño 5 chicas aparecieron al lado de el

Rias: no puede ser… dijo asustada

Darks: Ami encárgate de esos tentáculos

Ami: HAI… amo

Ami era una chica como Koneko también tenía el cabello blanco y corto sus ojos eran rojos tenía un pantalón ajustado negro una chaqueta roja y una blusa blanca que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda tenía una botas negras, sus pechos eran los de Asia y cargaba la espada de Dante de devil may cri (juego recomendado)

En un segundo apareció en la frente del Kraken y con un abanico de su espada rebelión corto los tentáculos

Al cortarle los tentáculos el Kraken mando a volar a Ami y abrió su asico para devorarla

Darks: Sora encárgate

Sora: sin duda amo

Sora era la copia de Ravel pero su vestido era de color azul con rojo y su cabello era blanco

De un segundo a otro Sora salió disparada hacia el Kraken y antes de llegar a él una luz dorada apareció y se convirtió en un Kyubi

Rias: el… Kyubi

Asia: que es un Kyubi

Akeno: es uno de los demonios legendarios se dice que es el primer demonio nacido en el inframundo

El enorme zorro choco contra el Kraken haciéndolo caer y ya en el suelo con sus colmillos le arranco sus brazos izquierdo

Ami: Gracias Sora

Sora: tranquila a hora súbete a mi cabeza y espera ordenes

Darks: Shisune captúralo

Shisune: HAI… amo de pronto la chica comenzó a flotar

Shisune tenía un vestido con una armadura era como Rias pero de cabello corto y de color verde sus ojos eran verdes y sus pechos eran los irina

Shisune: invoco el poder del cielo desata la ira de Zeus

Rayos comenzaron a caer causándole heridas mortales al Kraken

Shisune: que el mar sepa que tiene un nuevo dueño esta es la furia de Poseidón

El mar se abrió por la mitad

Shisune: si existe el infierno allí iras para encontrar la paz porque el castigo por desafiarme el dolor eterno será que el poder de hades tu perdición será

En la brecha que se abrió en el mar cientos de cadáveres tomaron al Kraken y lo arrastraron hasta un hoyo negro del cual ellos salieron

Cuando el Kraken desapareció del lugar el mar volvió a la normalidad el Kyubi se des transformo y las 3 chicas caminaban donde estaba su amo

Darks: Haruno cúralos

Haruno: NYA…amo

Haruno era una gata como koneko pero ella era la versión extra tierna de Kuroka incluso tenía los mismos oppais tenía un kimono que le llegaba hasta las rodillas su cabello era rubio y largo

Rias: quien es este sujeto y por qué siento que ya lo he visto en otro parte dijo al oído a Akeno mientras perdía el conocimiento por el cansancio

Bueno aquí a cabo este capítulo disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8 los nuevos siervos

Capítulo 8 los nuevos siervos de Rias

Rias: quien es este sujeto y por qué siento que ya lo he visto en otro parte dijo al oído a Akeno mientras perdía el conocimiento por el cansancio

Días después en la casa de Issei Rias recién se despertaba

Asia: bouche… ya despertaste dijo con lagrimas

Rias: si… espera que sucedió me desmañe el Kraken, Akeno, Azasel que… que sucedió dijo exaltada mientras agarraba a Asia de los hombros

Asia: eso fue hace 3 días te desmayaste pensamos que no despertarías dijo mientras voltea a ver a Akeno sentada en una silla al lado de la cama durmiendo

Rias: ooooo… Akeno estas bien pero espera yo vi que ella murió me descontrole gaste todo mi poder que sucedió estoy confundida

Asia: ese hombre Darks dijo que detuvo el tiempo y salvo a Akeno-san y a Azasel-senpai también dijo que su equipo encerró al Kraken en las profundidades del tártarok la prisión del inframundo

Rias: donde esta ese hombre

Asia: esta con Ophis

Rias: ¿con Ophis? Y que están haciendo

Asia: no lo sé pero que importa estas bien eso es lo que importa a hora

Mientras tanto en la azotea

Ami: no me vencerás

Kiba: eso crees

Kiba se enfrentaba contra Ami en un combate de espadas el cual este estaba perdiendo

Kiba: toma esto dijo mientras desesperada mente le mandaba un espadazo por la espalda

Pero Ami como si nada lo esquivo y con su espada rebelión le corta a cara

Xenovia: acaba el combate Ami 27 victorias a 3 victorias de Kiba dijo mientras afilaba su espada Durandal y sonreía de emoción

Irina: a hora es mi turno dijo emocionada mientras hacia aparecer su arma

Kiba: bien acepto la derrota dijo haciéndole una reverencia

Ami: tranquilo no es nada bueno quien sigue

Irina: yo… yo sigo

Ami: ya estoy lista pero ya estoy cansada de usar a Rebelión mejor usa otra dijo mientras desaparecía Rebelión ASCALON… grito y de pronto la espada ascalón apareció de un portal mágico

Los 3 quedaron atónitos al ver a ascalón

Kiba: de donde sacaste esa espada dijo atónito mientras tocaba a ascalón

Ami: si mi esposo me la dejo dijo que la conservara hasta que el volviera

Los 3 quedaron pensando en las palabras de Ami cuando dijo "mi esposo "

Y en el patio

Sora: esto es divertido dijo mientras que una de las 4 colas que tenía por fuera sostenía de cabeza a Ravel y a Koneko

Ravel: ya bájame se me esta cayendo la falda

Koneko: eres una zorra pervertida

Sora: y el problema es si no mal recuerdo ustedes perdieron el juego de mesa a si que harán lo que yo diga

Ravel: que todos van a ver mi bragas

Sora: así que te da pena e… dijo mientras se le acercaba a Ravel y a Koneko

Ravel: QUE… estas haciendo

Koneko: no te me acerques pervertida

Sora: nada… solo nos vamos a divertir

De repente toco a Ravel y koneko al chasquear sus dedos la ropa de estas dos se fueron a volar

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron y después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta que esa tecnica era de Issei

Koneko: donde a prendiste esa técnica

Sora: mi esposo me la enseño

Ravel: QUE… espera tu esposo era castaño

Sora: si lo conoces es muy amable aunque era un pervertido

Koneko: Issei-senpai pensó mientras ponía su mano en su pecho

Ravel: Sora bájanos ya…

Sora: no las bajare hasta después de que me den un baño dijo mientras tocaba su pecho y al chasquear sus dedos su ropa salió a volar muy bien ahora vamos a bañarnos dijo mientras caminaba y llevaba a la nekomata y a la chica fénix contra su voluntad desnudas al baño

En la habitación de Kuroka

Haruno: tu solo relájate la acupuntura es un método de relajación muy ejecutivo

Kuroka: sé que eres una nekomata como yo pero te digo de una vez que agujas en mi cola no es relajante es mas ya no siento mi cola

Le Fay: Haruno no siento mi cuerpo

Haruno: tranquilas ya vamos a acabar solo faltan estas 300 agujas en la columna vertebrar

Kuroka: NYAAA… no aléjate de mí dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y salía a correr

Haruno: y que le pasa bueno tocara solo con Le Fay dijo mientras se acercaba a Le Fay

Le Fay: KUROKA… SALVAME…

Haruno: oye de dónde sacaron esta foto dijo mientras miraba una foto de Issei con Koneko en sus piernas pechiscándole la cara y Kuroka con sus pechos en su cabeza del castaño

Le Fay: es Issei-kun es bueno iba hacer el futuro novio de la hermana de Kuroka, Koneko porque preguntas

Haruno: porque él es mi esposo

Le Fay: QUE… DIJISTE

Mientras tanto en la sala Darks y ophis se encuentran flotando en medio de la sala en una especie de transe

Vali: Azasel no que se demorarían solo una hora ya van 3 horas

Azasel: si ya se cálmate Rossweisse se está encargando de que no le hagan algo raro a Ophis ahora preocúpate por ganar el juego Shisune ya te gano la propiedad de Paris

Shisune: cómo fue que dijo que se llamaba este juego

Azasel: se llama monopolio es bueno cuando estas aburrido y con ganas de ahorcarte

Shisune: a si se siente usted Azasel-sama

Azasel: jajajajaja… si un poco más bien sigue jugando

Shisune: Azasel-sama quien hyudo

Azasel: porque la pregunto

Shisune: me da intriga ese apellido

Vali: porque

Shisune: hace unos meses conocí a un hombre con ese mismo apellido

Azasel: no puede ser el mismo el dueño de esta casa murió hace un año

Shisune: y como se llamaba

Azasel: se llamaba Issei

Shisune se mordió el labio y de repente se levantó de la mesa

Vali: para dónde vas

Shisune: debo… que debo pensar

Azasel: que cosa

Shisune: que Issei hyudo que este es su hogar que esta es nuestra casa mi amado Issei a sí que aquí vives

Vali: de que estas hablando

Shisune: hace un año un chico callo del cielo yo y las chicas lo salvamos y hace 3 meses dijo que venia a esta casa dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Azasel: QUE… no estas jugando pero como que le paso

Shisune : no lo se el que lo sabe es Darks

En la mente de Darks

Darks: entiendes Ophis dentro de poco el dragón negro volverá y necesito tu ayuda para cuando el regrese

Ophis: HAI… gracias… muchas gracias… dijo mientras las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos

Darks: ya no llores a hora volvamos y pongamos en marcha el plan

Ophis: HAI…

De repente una luz apareció era una figura femenina era de cabello azul claro y tenia una especie de pijama transparente

¿: Amo ya desea volver

Darks: claro Yumi vámonos ya

Ophis y Darks cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos a la espada de Darks se encontraban las 4 chicas que derrotaron al Kraken y detrás de Ophis se encontraban Vali y su grupo y Rias y todos los del grupo del ocultismo

Rias: DARKS… tenemos que hablar

Darks: pero aquí no Yumi

Yumi: HAI… se escuchó su voz dentro de un collar que colgaba del cuello de Ami

Darks: llévanos a Rias y a mí al espíritu

Yumi: Hai… amo

De repente Rias se desmaño y comenzó a flotar en el aire

Darks: chicas cuéntenles a ellos todo dijo mientras se desmallaba y comenzaba a flotar

Todas las chicas detrás de Darks: HAI… amo

Kiba: que le sucede a bouche

Ami: tranquilo sus cuerpos están inertes pero sus mentes están dentro de este collar este collar se llama espíritu

Xenovia: que nos tiene que contarnos

Haruno: Nyaaa… que quieren saber primero del leyen balance break o que nosotras 4 nos casamos con Issei-kun

Todas las chicas (excepto Akeno): QUEEEE…

Asia: acabas de decir que…

Sora: que se casó con nosotras o el leyen balance break

Dentro del espíritu era un plano astral con un fondo blanco y una especie de domo de cristal que los rodeaba

Rias: bien para que me trajiste aquí

Darks: te lo explicare con detalles a ti Issei hyudo no está muerto desapareció hace 3 meses no sabemos a dónde fue ni donde está pero sabemos que está bien

Rias: como lo sabes

Darks: este collar sigue intacto cuando Issei sufra un daño grave el collar se fracturara o si el muere el collar se destruirá hasta ahora el collar no sufrido daño así que no debe estar pasándola nada mal

Rias: como conoces a Issei

Darks: hace un año el callo del cielo y esas chicas de afuera le salvaron la vida

Rias: pero por que no volvió

Darks: por que no podía recordarlo perdió su memoria a cambio del poder para salvarte Issei te salvo y a esas chicas a un bajo costo

Rias solo podía estar sorprendida ante las palabras de Darks pero Darks de repente saco de su bolsillo una gema la cual ilumino el lugar al desaparecer la luz Issei se encontraba parado enfrente de ella

Issei: Rias Gremory

Rias: I… Issei dijo mientras se trataba de tocarlo pero al tocarlo su mano solo lo atravesó

Darks: no es Issei solo es un holograma más bien un mensaje

Issei: Rias Gremory te envió a mis esclavos liderados por mi aprendiz Darks obedecerán tus ordenes hasta mi regreso en caso de requerir algo Darks y las chicas harán lo que este en su poder para conseguírtelo Hasta que nos encontremos bueno suerte dijo con un tono frio y sin emoción alguna

Al acabar el mensaje la luz volvió a parecer haciendo desaparecer a el holograma

Rias: que quiere decir esto

Darks: que somos tus nuevos siervos bueno al menos hasta que mi amo y maestro regrese

Rias: bien acepto se me lo pidió Issei lo hare

Darks: muy bien dijo sonriéndole a Rias por primera vez desde que apareció ya es hora de regresar ahora ama Rias no se sorprenda por lo que le dirán sus nuevas siervas por favor lo que paso esas chicas se lo explicaron

Al terminar de hablar Darks chasqueo sus dedos una luz deslumbro a Rias y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la escena de que koneko y Ravel estaban luchando contra Sora Haruno estaba huyendo de Ophis que Ami estaba luchando contra xenovia que Asia e Irina estaban llorando en el sofá y Shisune, Kuroka, Le Fay, Vali, Azasel estaban en la cocina mientras Akeno les servía un te

Rias: que está pasando aquí

Asia: BOUCHE… dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Rias

Rias: que… está pasando aquí

Bueno aquí acabo por hoy disculpen la demora pero es que tenía que acabar el colegio bueno disfruten y no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9 la sentimental Akeno

Capítulo 9 la sentimental Akeno

Rias: QUEEEE… dijo exaltada mientras las chicas del grupo de Darks solo sonreían y como paso

Sora: bueno principio solo le importaba entrenar volver el más fuerte en esa época Ami era la líder

Ami: una noche durante una tormenta nos reunimos todas en la habitación del Issei en silencio solo viendo la lluvia caer

Haruno: de pronto él se acercó a Yumi y la arropo con su chaqueta después fue con Sora y le dio su camisa luego a Shisune y a mí nos dio su única cobija y a Ami la abrazo hasta que pasara la tormenta

Shisune: después de unas horas no acaba la tormenta ya estaba oscureciendo e Issei invoco un guantelete negro con una gema roja y aura oscura lo rodeaba y de pronto no pidió que nos acercáramos a el

Ami: cuando nos acercamos el aura negra cambia a roja y la habitación se comenzó a calentar pero no un calor ordinario si no un calor como si su corazón estuviera protegiéndonos desde ese día las 5 hemos decidido casarnos con Issei para que siempre este el a nuestro lado incluso lo nombramos el líder de la legión

Sora: él siempre ha sido especial con nosotras nunca se alejaba de nosotras sin decir a donde iba bueno hasta a hora

Rias: pero como fue eso de que se casaron no lo entiendo dijo desconcertada mientras miraba a las chicas

Shisune: fue muy hermosa la boda nos casamos en medio de la selva todas estábamos desnudas estaba vestido como tarzan fue muy hermoso

Koneko: define hermoso cuarteto de pervertidas

Akeno: debo retirarme disculpen

Darks: no hay por que

Luego de que Akeno se fuera Rias comenzó a preguntar dónde estaban Gasper, Kiba y Rossweisse

Azasel: se han ido en una misión especial

Rias: qué clase de misión

Azasel: se han llevado la espada ascalón para examinarla

Darks: para que han echo es dijo con un tono de preocupación

Vali: para rastrear a Issei la espada sigue siendo parte de Issei asique con la espada podemos localizarlo sin importar que no esté en esta dimensión

Darks: de acuerdo pero cuando acaben quiero que se la devuelvan a Ami esa espada queda al cuidado de ella

Azasel: tienes mi palabra

Rias: ya vuelvo voy a ir a buscar a Akeno

Después de media hora de búsqueda Rias encontró a Akeno recostada sobre la cama de Issei llorando en silencio acurrucada mientras él su pecho se encontraba un vestido blanco rasgado

Rias: ¡Akeno! Dijo mientras lentamente entraba en la habitación

Akeno: déjame solo

Rias: que…

Akeno: QUE… ME DEJES SOLA le grito mientras rayos aparecían alrededor de su cuerpo

Rias: qué demonios te ocurre recién nos enteramos de que Issei sigue vivo y parece que a ti no te importara

Akeno: no te importa es un problema mío

Rias: porque eres mi amiga y porque eres mi sierva es que es mi problema

Pero Akeno solo se quedó en silencio mientras Rias solo la abrazaba por la espalda

Rias: llora todo lo que quieras al final tal vez sienta lo mismo que tu sientes

Akeno: eso no es cierto dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Rias a los ojos por que no puedo ser tú le grito mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos aumentaban porque porque siempre debo estar a tu sombra porque el mundo solo quiere a la dulce Rias la presidenta Rias la princesa carmesí o Rias la perfecta por que a ti y no pueden admirar a Akeno la sombra de Rias

Rias solo podía estar observando mientras Akeno soltaba su frustración

Rias: que te hiso Issei: pregunto con una voz firme pero seria

Akeno: nada

Rias: a mí no me engañas que te hiso Issei que te dijo cuéntame por favor no te lo pido como Rias Gremory si como Rias tu amiga tu hermana

Akeno dejo de llorar por un momento y le conto lo que sucedió hace un año la tarde que Issei quedo a solas con ella

Akeno: él dijo que me amaba a mí que nos amaba a todas que él nunca nos olvidaría que desde que te conoce su vida ya no tiene un sentido propio que sin nosotras él no tiene vida

Rias: pero entonces que te preocupa

Akeno: Issei se olvidó de mi pero él no se olvidó de ti se olvidó que yo lo amo que yo quiero ser su amate su mujer la única persona que le veo en las noches al cerrar los ojos y la única que el vea al abrirlos decidí que él y yo estaríamos contigo y con las demás hasta que el decidiera con quien se quedaría espere un año sufriendo llorando esperando su respuesta y sale conque solo te recuerda a ti y se ha casado no puedo soportar esto dijo llorando y con una voz temblorosa mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Rias

Rias: ya tranquila ni onne-chan pronto lo volveremos a ver volveremos a ver su sonrisa sus tonterías su perversión y veras que él no se olvidó por que quiso si por que toco

Akeno: pero a que te refieres

Rias le conto el mensaje que Darks le había mostrado

Akeno: pero porque solo te recuerda a ti

Darks: eso yo lo puedo responder

Rias: que haces aquí

Darks: no creerás que a ti fue la única que le dio un mensaje toma le dijo a Akeno mostrándole un orbe

Akeno: que es esto… dijo mientras el orbe brillaba liberando un holograma

La imagen que hay mostraba era de hace un año cuando Akeno estaba llorando e Issei la estaba consolando

Rias: que es esto… dijo perpleja

Darks: te lo contare hace 5 meses el maestro Issei hiso un pacto con un vudú a cambio de recupera un artefacto que había perdido el vudú le regresaría sus recuerdos

Akeno: y que paso

Darks: el maestro comenzó a buscar el artefacto día y noche sin descanso alguno el maestro hiso lo que pudo un mes más tarde el ritual ya estaba listo el vudú le entrego sus recuerdos pocos días después comenzó a ilusionarse con volver a verlas ya no salía de su habitación pasaba días recordando como era su vida antes de sacrificarse pero al igual que un trato cancela otro el trato con el vudú le restringió el leyen balance break el maestro perdió casi todos sus poderes unos días antes nos dijo que encontró alguien que sabía dónde está el artefacto que el vudú buscaba y hace 5 días me llego un paquete en el cual se encontraban los orbes cada uno con destinado y una carta la cual decía que debía venir acá y volverme tu siervo al igual que ellas

Rias: pero Issei donde esta

Darks: no lo sé pero el maestro me pidió que no lo buscáramos que el vendría aquí una vez que su misión terminara

Akeno: pero no entiendo que significa esta imagen

Darks: la imagen es solo la portada el mensaje comenzara cuando Rias y yo salgamos de la habitación dijo acercándose a la puerta señorita Gremory nos retiramos

Rias: suerte…

Al instante en el que la puerta se cerró una luz lleno la habitación y al cerrar los ojos Akeno se encontraba en un lugar de un cielo claro con una brisa suave y unos campos verdes Akeno reconocieron el lugar eran los terrenos del clan Gremory

Akeno: porque estoy aquí dijo desconcertada

De pronto una voz conocida dijo mientras abrazaba a Akeno al voltear Akeno se sorprendió al ver quien Hera el que la abrazo

Akeno: Issei… dijo con una sonrisa que no había mostrado en casi un año era una sonrisa de felicidad

Issei: te gusta escogí este lugar porque al verlo me hace pensar en ti dijo sin preocupación alguna

Akeno: pero si tu estas desaparecido

Issei: pero a veces se hacen muchas estupideces por alguien que amas y separa parte de mi mente de mi cuerpo no es una de ellas

Akeno: qué pero eso te hubiera matado

Issei: para mí es un bajo riesgo dijo dándose la vuelta ummm… no quieres venir

Akeno: HA…HAI dijo mientras tomaba la mano del castaño

Luego de una caminata los 2 jóvenes se sentaron debajo de un árbol de las cercanías

Issei: y que te parece el lugar dijo mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Akeno

Akeno: Issei porque no volviste cuando recuperaste la memoria dijo con un tono frio en su voz

Issei: porque si hubiera venido el vudú me hubiera seguido y tú y las chicas son muy importantes para mí no podía ponerlas en peligro aun cuando eso las hiciera sufrir

Akeno: no sabes cuantas noches he llorado lamentándome lo débil que soy lo patética no sabes la falta que me has hecho dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían en el rostro del castaño

Issei: Akeno dime que te dije ese día que hice que lloraras dijo mientras acercaba su mano a Akeno

Akeno: tú dijiste

Issei: que al igual que ustedes eligieron amarme y estar con migo sin importar el resultado yo estaría con ustedes hasta que llegara el momento en el que yo me quedaría con una hasta el día de hoy a un tengo miedo de tomar esa decisión dijo mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos y es por eso cuando vuelva espero que me perdones por a verte echo sufrir

Akeno: tranquilo el sufrimiento ya término ha hora ya acabo la tormenta y comenzó la calma

Issei: gracias

Mientras tanto en la habitación

Rias: qué sucede que es esa luz que sale de la habitación

Darks: el amo dividió su mente en dos una de las mitades está dentro del orbe tranquila a ella no le pasara nada es como si estuviera dormida

Rias: entiendo bueno llevare a las chicas de compras si ha hora tengo nuevas sirvientas creo que debo conocerlas

Darks: adelante yo me quedare a ver que ella salga

Rias: ok dijo alejándose de la habitación

Darks: Akeno perdóname

Ophis: quien se está disculpando Darks o el otro

Darks: no es de tu incumbencia me quedare aquí si no te importa

Ophis: no me importa pero a ti te importa que te acompañe dijo sentándose al lado del enmascarado

Darks: ha hora que ya sabes mi secreto

Ophis: y eso que ha hora solo esperar que Issei vuelva

Darks. El problema es que él ya está aquí dijo haciendo una sonrisa siniestra

Ophis: ha hora lo se

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo pero he traído malas noticias me retirare hasta el 7 de enero pero cuando vuelva les prometo un capitulo muy bueno hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10 el misterio de Darks parte 1

Capítulo 10 el misterio de Darks parte 1

Poco después de que Akeno se durmiera con el orbe de Issei Rias se reunió con las demás chicas en la sala

Rias: muy bien chicas vamos de compras

Ami: HAI… he esperado desde que llegue que digieras eso

Asia: Akeno y Ophis no vendrá con nosotras

Rias: no lo creo dijo volteando a ver la escalera me pregunto que será ese orbe pensó mientras Asia la tomaba de la mano

Asia: estas bien bouche

Rias solo podía suspirar mientras a sentía con la cabeza

En el centro comercial

Rias: Koneko ve al club y tráeme unos documentos encima de mi escritorio

Koneko: HAI… bouche

Rias: iniciemos las compras

Todas asintieron con la cabeza mientras entraban a las tiendas comprando todo lo que les pusieran al frente

En el club

Koneko: donde están… aquí están dijo emocionada al encontrar los documentos esto no puede ser su expresión cambio al ver que la cubierta de la carpeta se encontraba un hombre con la máscara de Darks y sin pensarlo abrió la carpeta la cual contenía información de un hombre que se creía muerto desaparecido en persecución considerado muerto se cree que posee 3 artefactos N.O.V.A épsilon, beta y eta se desconocen los paraderos de estos artefactos

En un segundo sintió una presencia conocida la cual desapareció justo en la puerta

Al salir solo veía la máscara de Darks junto a la puerta

Koneko: senjutso al decir esto sus orejas aparecieron y sentía que a presencia de Issei se encontraba en la máscara Issei-senpai su corazón se llano de alegría al saber de quién era la máscara al saber esto comenzó a correr prosiguiendo una sombra que se alejaba cada vez más y más hasta llegar a un campo abierto en la cual se encontraba un hombre en medio de el al acercarse reconoció la vos en un segundo

Darks: porque me sigues

Koneko: esto el último en usarlo fue Issei-senpai donde esta grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo

Darks: si quieres saberlo vénceme dijo mientras su mano se extendía asiendo que la máscara saltara de Koneko hasta su cara

Koneko: hare que te arrepientas colocándose en posición de batalla aparecieron sus orejas y su cola

Darks empecemos

Al acabar de hablar Koneko se lanzó a él golpeándolo en el abdomen al cual él ni se inmuto esto lo hiso mientras que su mano derecha tumo su hombro dio un voltereta en el aire y una segunda patada le dio en el cuello

Los 3 ataques no lo hicieron moverse ni un centímetro

Darks: mi turno colocando su mano frete a ella la golpeo con un dedo mandándola a volar haciéndola chocar con un árbol te redes dijo mientras volvía a su posición original

Koneko de vuélveme a mi senpai grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras mandaba rajadas de vientos de sus manos

Las rajadas estaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor árboles se convertían en astillas y rocas se volvían polvo Koneko no dejaba de disparar

Luego de unos minutos Koneko se encontraba exhausta y jadeando se acercó al Darks para ver su sombra en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba

Darks: ya te desahogaste

Koneko: donde esta senpai si retroceder se acercaba cada vez mas

Darks hay esta tu senpai mi maestro mi amigo mi hermano

Le tirro al suelo la máscara rota

Koneko se arrodillo a recogerla y llorando mirando al suelo replico

Koneko: Tú no eres senpai la pequeña gatica dejaba de sentir el aura de Issei

Darks: no… no lo soy

La apariencia de Darks cambio de ser el ser acuerpado omnipotente cambio a un ser con un aspecto como el de Kiba cabello blanco como la nieve con heridas en todo su cuerpo peleas bien le dijo mientras se arrodillaba por el dolor

Koneko: como ningunos de mis ataques te afectaron

Darks: si lo hicieron cada golpe me causo un dolor indescriptible pero esa mascara es una ilusoria que creo mi maestro para que durante la batalla no se notara mis heridas

Koneko: por que tomarse tantas molestias para acercarse a nosotras

Darks: para protegerlas solo asido por eso el mensaje el orbe esta pelea todo ha sido el plan de mi maestro

Koneko: porque

Darks: no lo sé pero me alegro a un no lo entiendo pero me alegro que sean así las cosas

Koneko: sigo muy confundida

Darks: no debes estarlo a hora llevarles estos 3 artefactos a Rias y los documentos

Koneko: de acuerdo asentando con la cabeza estarás bien

Darks: si dime antes de que ya no te pueda ver más lo amas

Koneko: más que a mi vida

Darks: muy bien ha hora ve

En el centro comercial

Asia: donde estabas

Koneko: bouche me mando por estos documentos

Rias: no es cierto dijiste que ibas a ver a Akeno y a Ophis

Todas estaban confundías y de inmediato Rias y Koneko se alejaron del grupo

Al revisar los documentos Rias le dijo a Koneko preocupada y asustada

Rias: Koneko estos son documentos ultra secretos del inframundo

Koneko: que… entonces Darks estaba allí con migo

Al decir esto Rias se sorprendió cuando Koneko le entrego 3 de las 8 joyas del N.O.V.A

Rias: de donde las zacates

Koneko: Darks me las dio

Rias: Koneko estos papeles dicen que el murió hace 11 meses cuando iniciaron la investigación para localizar a Issei y las gemas del N.O.V.A dice que Darks sería el futuro remplazo de mi hermano como moau en caso de que el renunciara

Ambas estaban desconcentradas y casi al instante se transportaron hacia donde se encontraba Darks al llegar se asustaron al ver que la máscara volvió a la normalidad y que Darks no era más que huesos con carne en descomposición

Rias: que sucedió aquí su rostro perplejo solo podía ver el campo destruido y el cadáver que soltaba un olor espantoso

Koneko. Bouche este hombre y la máscara emanan el aura de Issei - senpai que significa

Rias: No lo sé pero voy averiguarlo

Bueno aquí les dejo este pequeño corto lo estrene antes porque fin de año navidad estar de planes familiares no me dejo tiempo de terminar el capítulo completo pero les traigo dos noticias la primera ya tengo casi completo el próximo capítulo y voy a estrenar un nuevo Fiction bueno nos vemos en la proxima


End file.
